Call of the Sky: Flower Fall
by Neko Nials
Summary: Sequel to Memory. Every cat has their own destiny, but what will happen to the remaining cats when Mossflower must leave them, without warning, without any indication where she must go? And what is the meaning of "Remember the flowers?" COMPLETE.
1. Allegiances

Call of the Sky: Flower Fall

Allegiances

**WindClan**

Leader: **Adderstar**–Brown tabby tom with green eyes

Deputy: **Stoneclaw**–Long-haired grey tabby tom

**Apprentice,** Wildpaw

Medicine Cat: **Redleaf**–Ginger tom with fluffy tail

**Apprentice,** Larkpaw

**Mossflower—**Tortoise shell and white she-cat

Warriors: (toms, and she-cats without kits)

**Mudfoot**—Dark brown calico tom

**Leopardheart**—Spotted tom

**Apprentice, **Emberpaw

**Foxclaw**—Ginger tabby tom

**Hawkpelt**—Tabby she-cat with green eyes

**Apprentice, **Lynxpaw

**Patchfur**—Black and white tom; formerly kittypet named Checkers

**Littlefoot**—Light grey tabby tom; formerly of ShadowClan

**Lizardclaw**—Brown tabby tom; formerly of RiverClan

**Apprentice, **Pinepaw

**Silverheart**—Silver she-cat

** Petalnose**—Grey she-cat with dark pink nose; formerly kittypet named Rose

Apprentices: (more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)

**Larkpaw**—Light ginger she-cat

**Wildpaw—**Black and white tom

**Emberpaw**—Ginger tom

**Lynxpaw**—Tabby tom

**Pinepaw**—Brown tom

Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)

**Sandfur**—Light tabby she-cat; mate of **Adderstar**

** Sparrowsong**—Tabby she-cat with white markings; mate of **Foxclaw**

Elders: **Spottedflower**—Sleek, spotted she-cat

**Runningsky**–Grey tabby tom

**Brightshadow**—Fluffy grey tabby she-cat

**ThunderClan**

Leader: **Oakstar**—Large, dark brown, tabby tom

Deputy: **Spiderclaw**—Black, long-legged she-cat

Medicine Cat: **Poppyfur**—Pale she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors: **Shadefur**—Dark grey she-cat

**Wolfcall**—Brown tabby and white tom

**Coalfang**—Dark grey tom

**Heatherstorm**—Light grey she-cat

**Flamepelt**—Ginger tom

**Apprentice, **Dustpaw

**Badgerclaw**—Black and white tom

**Quailfeather**—Tabby she-cat

**Apprentice, **Cloudpaw

Queens: **Minnowclaw**—Silver she-cat; mate of **Badgerclaw**

**Ferntail**—Dark grey she-cat; mate of **Flamepelt**

**Birchpelt**—Black and white she-cat; mate of **Coalfang**, mother of **Greykit **(tom)

Elders: **Smallfoot**—Tabby she-cat with small feet

**Weaselfang**—Brown tom

**Iceheart**—White tom

**RiverClan**

Leader: **Ravenstar**—Sleek, black tom

Deputy: **Cedarclaw**—Dark ginger tom

Medicine Cat: **Reedpelt**—Light brown, fluffy tabby tom

**Apprentice, **Russetpaw

Warriors: **Volepelt**—Skinny, light brown tom

**Willowfur**—Grey, spotted she-cat

**Apprentice, **Daypaw

**Ivyclaw**—White she-cat

**Apprentice, **Nightpaw

**Kestrelheart**—Light tabby she-cat

Queens: **Mothtalon**—Light grey she-cat; mate of **Cedarclaw**,mother of **Gorsekit **(tom), **Sorrelkit **(She-cat), and **Skykit** (tom)

Elders: **Juniperheart**—Brown and white she-cat

**ShadowClan**

Leader: **Yewstar**—Dark ginger tom

Deputy: **Heronfur**—Silver she-cat

Medicine Cat: **Nettletail**—Brown tom with spiky tail

Warriors: **Bluewind**—Dark grey tom; formerly of WindClan

**Leafstorm**—Light brown tabby she-cat

**Rainshadow**—Light grey she-cat with blue eyes

**Bounceclaw**—Black and white she-cat

**Pouncetail**—Black and white she-cat

Queen: **Rabbitfur**—Grey/brown she-cat; mate of **Yewstar**, mother of **Smokekit **(tom), **Longkit **(tom), and **Opalkit **(she-cat)

Elders: **Pebbleclaw**—Calico she-cat

**Animals Outside Clans**

**GhostClan**

Leader: **Froststar**—White tom

**Apprentice, Bloodpaw**

Deputy: **Shadowfang**— Black she-cat

Warriors: **Stormclaw—**Light grey tabby tom

**Apprentice, Deathpaw**

**Rowanheart—**Ginger tom with one ear

**Apprentice, Plaguepaw**

**Darkclaw—**Dark grey tom

**Apprentice, Venompaw**

**Bearheart**—Dark brown tom

**Thornshadow**—Dingy tabby tom

**Apprentice, Ghostpaw**

Apprentices: **Deathpaw—**Black tom, 4 moons old

**Plaguepaw—**Brown tom, 4 moons old

**Venompaw—**Grey tom, 4 moons old

**Ghostpaw—**White she-cat, 4 moons old

**Bloodpaw—**Ginger she-cat, 4 moons old

**Dog Pack**

Alpha Male: **Thor**—Grey, half-wolf

Alpha Female: **Eden**—Black and tan Saluki

Beta Male: **Loki**—Black and white border collie

Beta Female: **Daisy**—Golden Retriever

Pack Members: **Chill**—White, fluffy male

**Void**—Sleek, black male

**Slate**—Male Doberman

**Pup**—Brown, Doberman looking male, son of **Daisy** and **Slate**

**Clan of Dreams**

Rex (Leader): **Imber-Aeris (Imber)**—Ginger tom with blue eyes (**Rain of Copper**)

Vicarius (Deputy): **Nox-Stellarum (Nox)**—Black she-cat with golden eyes (**Night of Stars**)

Medice (Medicine Cat): **Nubes-Aureus (Nubes)**—Fluffy, light ginger tom (**Cloud of Gold**)

Bellatores (Warriors): **Ventus-Noctis (Ventus)**—Dark grey tom (**Wind of Night**)

**Pinna-Erithaci (Pinna)**—Tabby she-cat (**Feather of Robin**)

**Arbor-Vitae (Arbor)**—Brown tom (**Tree of Life**)

**Folium-Argenteus (Folium)**—Light grey tom (**Leaf of Silver**)

**Stella-Diei (Stella)**—White she-cat (**Star of Day**)

**Carmen-Silvae (Carmen)**—Tabby she-cat (**Song of the Forest**)

Discipuli (apprentices): **Sol-Hiemis (Sol)**—Ginger tom with blue eyes (**Sun of Winter**)

**Cor-Ignis (Cor)**—Tortoiseshell she-cat (**Heart of Fire**)

**Somnium-Lotorum (Somnium)**—Black tom with blue eyes (**Dream of Flowers**)

**Flos-Orientis (Flos)**—Light grey she-cat (**Flower of Dawn**)

**Procella-Veris (Procella)**—Grey and white she-cat (**Storm of Spring**)

Liberi (kits under 6 moons): **Cinereus-Montis (Cinereus)**—Light grey tom; filius (son) of **Carmen** and **Folium** (**Ash of the Mountain**)

**Scopulus-Mundi (Scopulus)**—Dark grey tom with green eyes; filius of **Carmen **and **Folium** (**Rock of the World**)

**Accitus-Bubonis (Accitus)**—Brown tabby tom; filius of **Carmen** and **Folium** (**Call of the Owl**)

Vetuli (elders): **Dens-Lupi (Dens)**—Tabby tom, oldest cat in DreamClan (**Fang of the Wolf**)

**Ungius-Ursi (Ungius)—**Dark tabby tom (**Claw of the Bear**)

**Umbra-Corvi (Umbra)**—Black she-cat (**Shadow of the Raven**)

**Oculus-Aceris (Oculus)**—Tabby she-cat with brown eyes (**Eye of Maple**)


	2. Chapter One: Beginnings and Trials

**A/N: I'm so sorry this took me so long! School started up and band and I've been so busy! Don't worry though, now that I've got it started, I'll keep up with it, I promise! Thanks to my reviewers: EeveeCelebi79 and Arrow's flight. And yes, Arrow, those names are Latin, good job! So… here you go!**

**Disclaimer: No. I still do not own Warriors.**

**Chapter One: Beginnings and Trials**

"I bring sad news from WindClan. Swiftclaw and Mousepelt and Tigermask have all gone to join StarClan. But both Runningsky and Spottedflower have joined Snowfur as elders. We are also proud to say that we have a new warrior among us. Silverpaw is now Silverheart!"

Mossflower looked at the silver she-cat and smiled. She had worked so hard to get where she was, and now she was reaping the reward as the Gathering chanted her name, "Silverheart! Silverheart!"

"Our prey is running well," Adderstar finished, looking to Yewstar.

"ShadowClan is recovering well. We have made five new warriors: Bluewind, Leafstorm, Rainshadow, Bounceclaw and Pouncetail!" Mossflower looked over at Bluewind. He sat taller than any cat she had seen as cats chanted his name as a warrior of ShadowClan. "Also, Rabbitfur has had three kits: Smokekit, Longkit and Opalkit! They are doing well and our prey is running well."

As the cats began milling around and finding their Clanmates, Mossflower sat like a cat with an itch that she couldn't scratch.

"_We wait for you, Moss of Flowers_," said the whispered memory in her head. It had been nearly a year since she had her first dream about the Rain of Copper. It was due time she scratched that itch.

But no one could know. Hawkpelt would try and stop her. Redleaf would question her. No. She had to go alone. And she had to go now. Otherwise, she would change her mind. She had to leave now, while she was set on it.

She remembered from when she was a kit the stories that the Clans had come from over the mountains and that now, the forest where they had once lived was gone. She would go the other way, through RiverClan's territory. But she couldn't be seen, by anyone.

Finally, with her mind made up, Mossflower slipped into the darkness, away from the others, away from the Gathering, away from the life she knew.

xxx

"Mossflower! Mossflower!" Larkkit ran around the camp as the warriors began to return from the Gathering. She looked up in the familiar faces, but not seeing the one she wanted to see the most. She ran back to Brightshadow. "I don't see Mossflower!" she complained.

Brightshadow smiled at her daughter. "She's probably here somewhere, or maybe she had to stop at Moonpool." Whatever her daughter would worry about, Brightshadow knew Mossflower. She wouldn't just leave her Clan.

"Redleaf!" Larkkit called, running over to the ginger tom. "Redleaf, where's Mossflower?" she demanded. She pretended to look very upset, until she caught sight of Redleaf's eyes. They were filled with worry. "Redleaf?"

"I… I don't know, Larkkit," he said softly. "She didn't return with us from the Gathering."

Larkkit froze. Mossflower was her kin! Not to mention her favorite cat in the entire world! She couldn't just vanish! Larkkit wanted to be just like Mossflower when she grew older.

"Redleaf, was there any sign?" Adderstar asked, walking over. Redleaf shook his head. "She is in the paws of StarClan now," Adderstar whispered. He looked at Larkkit, then turned sharply away and walked to his den.

Larkkit turned from Redleaf too, running up to Hawkpelt. But she too turned away.

The same happened with so many others, expect for Foxclaw. When Larkkit ran up to him, he pressed her close, putting his tail on her shoulder. "It will all be okay, Larkkit," he said softly. "I promise." And somehow, Larkkit knew that he was right.

xxx

"I say these words before the Fallen, and you, so that all may here. Stormclaw, you will be the mentor to Deathpaw. Rowanheart, you will mentor Plaguepaw. Darkclaw, you will mentor Venompaw. Thornshadow, you will mentor Ghostpaw. And I will mentor Bloodpaw. Shadowfang, Bearheart, you have brought honor to GhostClan."

Froststar looked down on the cats assembled before him. Deathpaw, a large black tom, for being four-moons-old, was standing next to Stormclaw. Plaguepaw, a brown tom not nearly as big as his brother, stood next to Rowanheart. Venompaw, a small grey tom stood next to Darkclaw. Ghostpaw, the smallest of the litter, a small, white she-cat, sat next to Thornshadow. And finally, he looked down at his side, where a small, ginger she-cat stood: Bloodpaw.

"Teach your apprentices well, so that they too may one day become full warriors in GhostClan!"

The twelve cats let out a kind of roar that grew in the night, sending birds from the roosts. A cloud moved to cover the full moon as StarClan drew back in fear.

xxx

The next day, Larkkit awoke snuggled beside Emberkit and Pinekit. Lynxkit and Wildkit were not far off. She slowly stood and walked out into the sunlight. It was like the world was teasing her. She couldn't go running off to help Mossflower. Mossflower had vanished. Larkkit sighed and walked towards the medicine cat den anyway. Redleaf could use her help, she thought.

"Redleaf?" she called, sitting outside the den. Dawn patrol had already gone out, so she expected him to be up. But no answer came from the den. She called again and waited. Still no reply. Finally, Larkkit walked into the den, looking around. All that was there of Redleaf was his scent. Larkkit turned and walked over to Mossflower's nest and curled up in it, breathing in her idol's scent. _Mossflower, where are you?_

"Larkkit?"

Larkkit jumped out of Mossflower's nest, half expecting to see the tortoiseshell she-cat. But it was Redleaf's voice and Redleaf who walked into the den.

"R-Redleaf!" she stammered. "I-I came to see if you needed any help and I just…" Larkkit trailed off when she saw Redleaf's face. His eyes were a mix of pride, pity and understanding.

"It's alright, Larkkit," he said, a kind smile on his face. He looked like he was about to say something else when Adderstar's clear voice reached her ears.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join here beneath the Tallrock for a Clan meeting!"

Redleaf smiled at her. "It is time you had a mentor. Hurry, Brightshadow will want to fuss over you."

Larkkit was almost bursting with excitement as she dashed out of the medicine cat den and back to the nursery. Brightshadow was busily licking Emberkit's fur into shape as Larkkit plowed into Pinekit.

"Careful, Larkkit!" Brightshadow said. "Go over to Petalnose. She's already finished with Lynxkit and Wildkit." Larkkit smiled and bounded over to they grey she-cat. Wildkit sat, almost twitching he was so excited. Larkkit smiled at Petalnose grabbed her by her scruff and began to fiercely lick her fur. Soon, all of the kits were groomed and almost bouncing with anticipation. Brightshadow and Petalnose nodded at the kits and began to lead them out to meet the Clan. The five kits went to stand in front of the rest of the Clan.

Adderstar looked at the Clan. "By naming apprentices, we show that WindClan will survive and remain strong. From this moment on, they have earned their warrior names, these Apprentices will be known as Wildpaw, Emberpaw, Lynxpaw and Pinepaw." He looked at the assembled cats.  
"Stoneclaw, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You will be mentor to Wildpaw. Stoneclaw, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of strength and courage. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Stoneclaw stepped up and touched noses with Wildpaw.

"Leopardheart, you too are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor to Emberpaw. Leopardheart, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of truth and loyalty. I'm sure you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Adderstar smiled as Emberpaw touched noses with Leopardheart.

He looked around. "Hawkpelt, once again you are ready to take on an apprentice. You will be the mentor to Lynxpaw. Hawkpelt, you have shown yourself to be a warrior of faith and compassion. Pass on all you know to this apprentice." Finally, only Larkkit and Pinepaw were sitting there.

"Lizardclaw," Adderstar said, proud of his choice. "You are finally ready to have an apprentice. You will mentor Pinepaw. Lizardclaw you have shown yourself to be a warrior of loyalty and certainty. I know you will pass on all you know to this apprentice." Adderstar could see Hawkpelt beaming as her former apprentice touched noses with Pinepaw. Finally, Adderstar looked at Larkkit. "Redleaf," he said and stepped aside for the ginger tom to jump onto Tallrock.

"Cats of WindClan," he began. "As you know, I will not be around forever. So it's time I took an apprentice. I have chosen a cat who has shown great interest in following the path of a medicine cat and great compassion." He looked at Larkkit and smiled, but the smile was tinged with memory and sadness. "Your next medicine cat will be Larkpaw."  
"Larkpaw, do you accept the post of apprentice to Redleaf?" Adderstar asked.  
"Yes, Adderstar," Larkpaw said, realizing that Mossflower had once spoken these words herself.  
"Then at the half-moon, you must travel to the Moonpool to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats," Redleaf said, looking at Larkpaw.  
"The good wishes of all WindClan will go with you," Adderstar said. Redleaf jumped off Tallrock and went to touch noses with Larkpaw.

All the cats began to chant the five new apprentices' names, proud that their Clan was so strong. Larkpaw looked around at her Clanmates, longing to see the one face she knew wasn't there: Mossflower.


	3. Chapter Two: The Journey

**A/N: Well, this did take me a while, I confess. And I'm really sorry, but school and life happen! And band… that happens too. Thanks to my sole reviewer: EeveeCelebi749!! You rock! Haha and now, the next chapter!**

**Chapter Two: The Journey**

Foxclaw watched as Larkpaw trotted behind Redleaf. He could barely see the outline of a slightly larger cat around the small apprentice as she exited the camp to search for herbs. He had lost so much: first Rainfire and Larkpaw, and now his father, Tigermask and his sister, Mossflower. He was sitting, still watching the camp entrance when Sparrowsong walked up and sat next to him. She was just beginning to show her pregnancy and seemed like the happiest cat in the Clan.

"What's wrong?" she asked Foxclaw, looking at him. He glanced at her and she knew at once what was bothering him. "Foxclaw, none of this was your fault." He sighed.

"I know," he said. "But I still feel like I have to protect her."

"You know you'll have to explain it to her eventually; she'll start to wonder why you favor her so much." Foxclaw nodded.

"I miss her so much," he said, softly. "So, so much."

Sparrowsong pressed her nose into his flank. "I know."

xxx

_"There is one who needs your help, Stoneclaw."_

_ "You must go to her."_

_ "Help her."_

_ "Remember the Flowers."_

_ Stoneclaw looked around. "This isn't real!" he cried as voices swirled around him in the mist. "No!"_

_ "Stoneclaw, you mouse-brain, of course it's real!"_

Stoneclaw jerked awake as Rainfire's voice echoed in his head. He shook it to clear his mind before standing and stretching in the sun. He jumped as a voice whispered in his ear. "_You must help Mossflower." _He looked skittishly around. He didn't want other cats to think their new deputy was losing his mind.

"But it was StarClan," he told himself, recognizing Larkpaw's voice as well. He looked up at the sky, thinking about the path that lay before him.

xxx

Mossflower carefully scented the air. There wasn't even a hint of RiverClan or two-legs. Good, she was out of Clan territory. "Too late to go back now," she muttered, smiling ruefully. She looked at the small hills all around before walking again. She had hunted well just outside of RiverClan territory, and while hunting, had detected the strange, but familiar scent of cats. She had avoided it, thinking it was rogues.

She had been walking for some time when suddenly the stench of dog hit her nose. She whirled around and dropped into a fighting crouch, knowing full well that she was no match for an angry dog. There, behind her, stood a huge beast, its yellow eyes glinting in the sunlight. Mossflower hissed.

"Peace, cousin," the dog said softly, and Mossflower almost fell over in shock. "Yes," the dog said. "I know cat. I was raised with several. Besides, I will not hurt you. I am, how do you say it, _burrik_. A friend. The Pack of Night told me that a cat who smells of moss and flowers would visit and that I am to help them." The dog looked closely at her. "Are you that cat?"

Mossflower was still in shock of this creature but nodded. "My name is Mossflower. I came from WindClan."

"I have no knowledge of WindClan," the dog said. "But you are welcome, Mossflower. I am called Thor. I used to live with men, but that was long ago. You must come with me. The Pack of Night decrees it." Thor turned and started walking off, his tail held high. Mossflower stood in shock for several moments before starting after the dog. All of her senses were screaming _TRAP!_ But she followed anyway.

Mossflower found that she had to almost run to keep up with the huge dog. Finally, he stopped in a clearing in the middle of a forest. The scent of many dogs attacked Mossflower and she almost turned and ran.

Thor barked something that sounded like, "_Rakak grira worak!" _Mossflower watched in horror as six more dogs appeared, all running up to Thor and licking under his chin and whining.

"_Korak gerad reichi?" _A smaller black and white dog said to Thor.

"_Burrik,"_ Thor replied, looking back at Mossflower. He motioned with his head for her to come forward. The pack of dogs seemed to step back from her as she drew closer to Thor. "My pack," he said, in cat, once Mossflower was next to him. "This is the one who smells of moss and flowers. You are to treat her as one of our own." The pack bowed their heads as Thor spoke. "This is Mossflower."

They all began to bark something that Mossflower didn't understand. A smaller dog, one that still smelled young to Mossflower, walked up to her. Unsure of custom, Mossflower held completely still as the small dog nosed her chin, then bounced away. Thor smiled.

"That is Pup," he said. The small dog wiggled in his spot. "He is the son of Daisy and Slate." He pointed to a large, long-haired, golden dog and another one who was black and brown. They are members in the pack. I am the Alpha and Eden," he paused to point to another, tall, skinny, black and tan female. "is my mate. Loki is my Beta, along with Daisy." He now pointed to the black and white dog who had spoken when Mossflower had arrived.

"Then the big, white fluffy one is Chill and the black one over there is Void. We all used to live with man, but we left that life for one much better. _Kanik._ Freedom."

Mossflower's head was spinning. This was nothing like she had ever experienced. After a moment, she spoke. "Thor, have you heard of the Rain of Copper?" Thor looked at her.

"I have not," he said, his amber eyes confused. "The Pack of Night told me only that I must take you through the forest. If you would like, we can leave now."

Mossflower looked up at Thor and nodded. She was eager to be on the move again. "That's fine," she said. Thor nodded and looked at his pack, barked a few more words that Mossflower couldn't understand, then turned and started walking.

Mossflower followed after him, and as they moved through the forest, an odd, sad, almost song-like noise reached her ears. "What is that?" she asked Thor, still a little on edge.

"They are howling goodbye to us, Mossflower," he said, not looking back. "While I am gone, Eden and Loki will be in charge. That's what the Beta does."

"That sounds a lot like our deputy," Mossflower said.

"Deputy?" Thor asked, walking still. "That is a new word to me."  
"It is like your Beta, except there is just one per Clan."

"Clan?" Thor looked confused. "Is that like a pack?"

"I suppose," Mossflower said. "One of my close friends is the deputy of our Clan: WindClan." Thor nodded. "I miss them all. Redleaf is going to be worrying so much, along with Hawkpelt and Foxclaw and Larkkit…" she trailed off. Thor kept walking in silence for a moment.

"Your names are different," he said, finally. "Larkkit? Hawkpelt?"

"Our names progress," Mossflower explained. "When a kit is born, they are given a name, such as Larkkit or Wildkit. Then, when they are made apprentices they become Larkpaw or Wildpaw or whatever their name is. Then, when they become warriors or medicine cats, like myself, they get their true names. If one of them becomes a leader, StarClan gives them their name, like Dawnstar or Adderstar."

Thor looked confused. "We get our names from man," he said. "Thor was one of man's gods, along with Loki. Eden was a mythical place. Daisy is a flower. Pup is what we call our young. He was never named by man. Chill is a word from man. Void is another word from man. Slate is a type of stone. That is how we got our names."

Mossflower looked up at him. Thor was outlined in the setting sun. "You don't look or smell like the others," she said. Thor smiled.

"That is because I am half-wolf. My father was a wolf and my mother was a husky. I was not born in this place, but men brought me here when I was still young."

"I see," Mossflower said, trying to mask her yawn. She had been up since the Gathering the night before and was almost asleep on her paws.

"Come, little one," Thor said. "You need rest. We have traveled far." He turned off of the invisible path they were following and found a large tree with a hollow at the bottom. Thor walked into the hollow and Mossflower followed after him, still amazed that she was able to trust this dog. Every instinct she had was screaming as Mossflower walked into the hollow, but she ignored them, putting her faith in a canine she didn't know.

"Goodnight, Thor," she said, curling up near the edge of the hollow. Thor had respectfully kept his distance, since he did not know cat protocol.

"Goodnight, Mossflower," he said. Mossflower watched Thor close his eyes and waited for his breathing to slow to a steady rhythm before she allowed herself to drift off to sleep…

xxx

_"Very good, Bloodpaw. Now, what is the most important thing of all?"_

_ "WindClan must be destroyed. There can only be four Clans and so it is WindClan's destiny to perish. It is our destiny to bring them theirs."_

_ "Very good. And we pray to the Fallen to protect us and allow the others to see the importance of our mission."_

_ "Yes, Froststar."_

_ "Now, go. I have heard that Plaguepaw has been falling behind. Why don't you go and… _motivate_ him."_

_ "I will, Froststar. May the Fallen go with you."_

_ "And with you, my apprentice."_

_ Mossflower watched in horror as the small, ginger she-cat ran off and pounced on a smaller, brown tom, hissing, claws out._

_ "You mouse-brain! What in the name of the Fallen do you think you're doing?"_

_ The small brown tom cowered beneath his sister. "I'm sorry, Bloodpaw!"_

_ "If I ever catch you slacking off again like some kit, I swear by the Fallen, I will kill you myself!" Bloodpaw scratched at Plaguepaw one last time before moving off to stand by a small black tom._

_ "What is this?" Mossflower whispered._

_ "This is GhostClan," said a voice from beside her. Mossflower turned to see Dawnstar standing there, Larkpaw by her side. _

_ "This is impossible! How can StarClan let this happen?"_

_ "StarClan is not all powerful. We do not have the power to stop this."_

_ "I must go home and warn my Clan!" Mossflower said, panicking. Dawnstar was about to say something more when Mossflower plunged herself into the darkness surrounding them._

xxx

Mossflower's eyes flew open and she was on her paws in an instant. Thor's eyes were open and watching her.

"You were dreaming," he said, as if trying to reassure her that what she saw wasn't true.

"It was more than that," Mossflower said. "GhostClan is going to destroy mine! My family, my home. I have to go back."

"You cannot," Thor said, firmly.

"Try and stop me!" Mossflower hissed.

"No. Mossflower, the Pack of Night told me you must stay the course. My own father told me this. Trust me, Mossflower. Your Clan will be fine. If what the Pack of Night told me is true, GhostClan will not be ready to attack for some time."

Mossflower closed her eyes, taking several deep breaths. A slight rain had begun to fall in the night. "I understand," she said. Thor nodded.

"Are you rested?"

"Yes."

"Then let us go. Most of the rain has cleared up. Come." Thor stood and walked out of the hollow. Mossflower stood as well and followed him.

As Thor predicted, the rain soon stopped, leaving the forest wrapped in a thick fog that muffled every sound and scent. The two walked in silence, both drowning in their own thoughts. The image of Bloodpaw's eyes was burned into Mossflower's mind. There was so much hate in those eyes of a cat so young.

So absorbed were they in their thoughts that neither of them heard the sound of approaching pawsteps, nor scented the cats following them until the battle cry of the rogues reached their ears. Mossflower whirled and tackled the nearest rogue before he could get to Thor. The other two jumped on the large dog, hissing and scratching. Thor seemed to roar as he flung one cat off, then another.

Mossflower circled her attacker, feinting to the right, then the left before rushing in, claws out, hissing with fury. The rogue turned and ran from the devil cat whom he had so foolishly attacked. Mossflower turned to Thor who was chasing off the other two.

"Are you alright?" she asked. Thor nodded, but she could see that he had several nasty scratches on his head. She smiled and shook her head. "Lie down. I need to get some herbs." Thor, for once, put away his pride and lay on the ground. Mossflower walked quickly over to the underbrush and found the herbs she needed. Walking back over, she began to chew them up.

Carefully climbing onto Thor and moving up to the scratches, she drizzled the juice on them. They weren't bleeding, but if Thor wasn't careful, he could get them infected. "There," Mossflower said, spitting out the herbs and jumping to the ground. "That should help keep those clean."

Thor stood up then gently licked Mossflower under the chin. "In our language, that means the greatest thanks."

"They were just a few scratches," Mossflower said, feeling embarrassed. "Besides, this is what I do in my Clan."

"But still, you put aside our differences to help me. For that, I thank you. Now, let us be going. I feel we don't have much farther." Mossflower nodded. They both began walking together, through the thinning mist.

Under their paws, the ground began to change from thick leaves and moss, to hard dirt and rocks. The trees began to thin and the air grew warmer as the sun met less resistance from the leaves. The fog thinned out until it was completely gone. Finally, the ground beneath them was a grayish stone. The sky above them was clear, with only a few fluffy clouds. However, Mossflower saw something different. When her eyes met the sun, copper droplets seemed to fall.

Mossflower gasped and looked around. Cats were beginning to emerge from different places, all coming closer.

_"Quis sunt?"_

_ "Nescio."_

_ "Forsan portemus ad Imbem."_

"Wait!" Mossflower called out. "Imber-Aeris?"

One cat, a black one with amber eyes, walked forward. "How do you know of Imber-Aeris?"

"StarClan sent me."

"Come with us. The _canis_ must leave." The she-cat motioned to Thor.

Mossflower turned to him. "Thank you for all you have done, Thor."

"I shall not forget you, Mossflower." Thor nodded, then turned and ran back into the forest.

"Come."

Mossflower followed the black cat until they reached a field of flowers. There, sitting on a large rock, was the cat from her dreams. The ginger tom turned and the black she-cat whispered, "Imber-Aeris."

Imber-Aeris jumped off the rock and walked over to them, looking at Mossflower. "You have come, Moss of Flowers," he said, his voice grave.

"Yes. But how do you know of my name?"

"You visited me in dreams. I am called Imber-Aeris, or just Imber."

"You speak differently than I do."

"Yes. But you can still understand us."

"Yes."

"_Veni_, we have much to speak about."


	4. Chapter Three: Surprises and Partings

**A/N: Feel free the kill me if you want for taking so long! School has been super busy and I'm taking an ungodly amount of AP classes and applying to college and everything, so this has kinda taken a back seat which I'm real sad about. I'll do better to update quicker next time! At least this chapter is super long!**

**Thanks to my reviewers: EeveeCelebi749, GinnyStar, and Hawktail2000! And of course I'm writing another sequel! Since Hawktail2000 asked, I'll letcha all know the title! It'll be called ****Call of the Sky: Life Dream****!**

**Disclaimer: No. I don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter Three: Surprises and Partings**

Hawkpelt awoke in her den, the smell of flowers wafting under her nose. She had just had the oddest dream about her sister. But there had been no message from StarClan. Sighing, she stood and stretched, before walking out of the den. Lynxpaw was tussling with Emberpaw. She smiled and walked over to Leopardheart.

"Want to take them to the training hollow?" she asked. Leopardheart nodded.

"That sounds like a good idea," he said. "Emberpaw! Come on, we're going to train."

"Lynxpaw, you too. Come on!" The two apprentices bounded up to their mentors. All four cats walked into the forest, Lynxpaw and Emberpaw bounding ahead. The rain from the previous night had left the moor wet and misty, but they reached the training hollow in no time.

"Alright," Hawkpelt said. "You two both know the basic attacks. Why don't you start by attacking each other. Claws in, please. I don't want to have to take anyone to Moss-" Hawkpelt broke off as she realized that her sister was no longer there. "To Redleaf and Larkpaw."

Both of the apprentices, and Leopardheart had noticed and the atmosphere in the hollow changed. There was a tangible sense of discomfort as the two apprentices moved into attack positions and Leopardheart and Hawkpelt moved to opposite ends of the hollow to give the apprentices more space.

They two apprentices began to fight and it was clear soon that Lynxpaw relied more on sheer strength, while Emberpaw was more nimble and tricky. Hawkpelt watched them, proud how their training was coming along, when Stoneclaw walked in the hollow, a troubled look on his face.

"What is it?" Hawkpelt asked, after the two apprentices had stopped their skirmish.

"I need to speak with you," her old mentor said, walking out of the hollow. Hawkpelt followed, leaving instructions with Leopardheart to keep the training going. She walked up beside the grey warrior and sat down. "Mossflower is alive," he said at last, looking up at the sky. The clouds were thinning.

"Thank StarClan," Hawkpelt whispered. "Where is she?"

"I do not know. StarClan told me I have to go and help her. I do not know why and I do not know where, but I must go."

"Let's go back to camp. Have you told Adderstar?"

"Not yet. I'll go explain to Leopardheart."

Hawkpelt sat until Stoneclaw returned and, together, they hurried back to camp. The dawn patrol was just returning. Stoneclaw watched as Hawkpelt went to greet Mudfoot, an odd look in her eyes. He sighed and walked over to Adderstar's den.

"Adderstar, I need to speak with you," he said.

"Come in, Stoneclaw," the leader replied. Stoneclaw entered, looking around.

"I received a dream from StarClan," he said, not bothering to hide what he was here for. "Mossflower is alive, and I must go and help her." Adderstar sat still for several moments before closing his eyes and sighing.

"First our medicine cat, and now our deputy. I cannot stop you if it is the will of StarClan, Stoneclaw. But you must announce it to the Clan."

Stoneclaw nodded and walked out onto Tallrock, where he called the ceremonious words, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here for a Clan meeting!" As the cats began to assemble, Stoneclaw felt something deep in the pit of his stomach: love. He loved these cats with everything he was, but he had to leave them.

"Is Adderstar all right?" Lizardclaw called. Stoneclaw nodded.

"He is fine. But I have sad news to tell you all. StarClan sent me a dream last night. Mossflower is indeed alive, but I must leave you all and assist her in her mission."

The outcry from the Clan almost broke his heart. He met his apprentice's eyes and Wildpaw almost hissed before stalking off to the Apprentice's Den. Stoneclaw closed his eyes. "I must go!"

"I understand," Mudfoot called. "But Hawkpelt should go with you. It is her sister!"

Hawkpelt smiled at her mate. "Oh, Mudfoot. I would, but I cannot."

"Why not?" Mudfoot asked, walking up to her. Hawkpelt beamed.

"I'm expecting kits, Mudfoot."

The brown tom almost fell over in shock. "You… I mean… we…" he stood for several moments in shocked silence before letting out the loudest purr and licking Hawkpelt's cheek. "That's wonderful."

Hawkpelt smiled. "I know. I want to go and see my sister, but I must be here. She would understand." Stoneclaw looked at her and nodded. This is what he was leaving: his home.

xxx

That evening the whole Clan gathered to share tongues. No cat planned it, but every cat, from apprentices to elders was there, sharing memories and fresh-kill. Hawkpelt watched from over by the nursery, purring softly to herself. Kits. Finally, kits. She restrained herself from jumping with joy. Oh, how she wished she could tell Mossflower.

Sighing, Hawkpelt turned away from the scene before her and walked into the nursery, where she would now spend her time with Sandfur and Sparrowsong until their kits came. Finding the nest she had made earlier, Hawkpelt curled up in it, letting sleep take her.

_There was mist all around her. The ground beneath her paws was a rocky mix of dirt and stones. Hawkpelt took several steps forward then realized that there was no scent of StarClan here. Shocked, Hawkpelt kept moving until she reached a large field of flowers. There, she saw a large, ginger tom sitting on a rock and next to him was her sister!_

_"Mossflower!" she called out, running up and pressing her nose to her flank. But Mossflower couldn't see nor hear her. Hawkpelt was about to turn away in pain when the tom turned his eyes to where she was sitting. _

_"Remember the flowers," he whispered._

xxx

"That stupid Stoneclaw. He never wanted me for an apprentice anyway. Now he's making up some stupid excuse to go and not have to deal with me."

Wildpaw sat, looking at Emberpaw and Lynxpaw. Pinepaw was off in the corner, licking a paw. "Wildpaw, he has to go and help Mossflower," Pinepaw said softly, looking up. "StarClan told him to."

"StarClan," scoffed Wildpaw. "Kits' tales. Nothing but a bunch of mouse droppings."

"Wildpaw! How dare you say that about StarClan!" Pinepaw said, jumping to his feet. "How else do Redleaf and Larkpaw dream? How else did Adderstar get his name and nine lives?"

"I don't know," Wildpaw said defensively. "But I don't think it was some organized group of dead cats."

"Whatever," Pinepaw said, moving off to his nest in the den. "I'm going to bed." He closed his eyes. After several moments, Wildpaw did the same, still grumbling about Stoneclaw.

xxx

The next morning dawned grey and cold. The whole Clan assembled by the entrance to the camp, watching Stoneclaw.

"I will return, I promise," he said. He nosed Hawkpelt. "I will tell her when I find her, I promise." Hawkpelt nodded her thanks and licked his cheek.

"May StarClan go with you," she said. Stoneclaw nodded. He had noticed that Wildpaw wasn't there. He nodded, then turned and walked out of the WindClan camp and onto the path laid for him.

He had made a plan the night before and headed for the island, hoping to catch even the slightest scent of her. It wasn't hopeful; it had just rained. He went anyway. StarClan would show him the way.

He soon found himself on the mist-enshrouded island, scenting the ground for anything he might find. He was about to give up when he reached a dry spot. He sniffed it, the find Mossflower's scent. It was very faint though. He slowly began to follow it and found himself on RiverClan's territory. He was about to move forward when he caught the stronger scent of a RiverClan patrol coming. He dashed into the underbrush, hoping the damp air would hide his scent.

"We have to be careful on our border," Willowfur was saying to her apprentice, Daypaw. "There is a new Clan of cats who has been attacking us. They call themselves GhostClan. Be careful."

"I will, Willowfur," Daypaw responded before they went off with Kestrelheart who was on patrol with them. Stoneclaw sat in silence for several moments before quickly making his way through RiverClan territory. Stoneclaw sniffed the air, and realized with a start that he had come to another border.

He looked into the misty land and was about to turn back when he was suddenly pushed forward by an unseen force. Sighing, Stoneclaw walked forward, carefully scenting the air.

But GhostClan had mastered something that any other cat could never dream of: they could move silently, unseen, unscented even though their territory since all the land gave off their scent. And so, Stoneclaw had no way of knowing he was being followed until he was surrounded, and it was too late.

A blur of hissing, red fury slammed into him. Claws were digging deep into his fur.

"Bloodpaw, that's enough!"

The pain relented. Stoneclaw stood and looked at the cats surrounding him. Frostpelt stood there, along with Shadowfang, Stormpaw and two apprentices he didn't know.

"What have we here?" Shadowfang sneered, slowly circling Stoneclaw. "The WindClan Deputy? In our territory? Oh, no. This won't do at all." She laughed and licked her lips.

"Stay back!" Stoneclaw warned. "Frostpelt, Stormpaw, all of you will pay for what you have done."

Shadowfang laughed cruelly.

"No, Stoneclaw. I am no longer Frostpelt. The Fallen stripped that name from me to give me my nine lives. I am Froststar now."

"And I am Stormclaw! You pitiful cat," Stormclaw said hissing.

Stoneclaw took a step back, finding he was fearful of these cats. Shadowfang laughed again.

"What shall we do with him, Froststar?" she asked, her voice low.

Froststar looked from Stoneclaw, to Shadowfang. "Nothing. We will let him leave."

"What?" Stormclaw asked, hissing.

"You can't, Froststar," the small ginger apprentice said. "It goes against our code. Besides, he is a WindClan cat."

The small black apprentice nodded.

"Why?" Shadowfang hissed, her eyes flashing.

"Beyond our territory is a vicious dog pack. If we rip him to shreds, we will deny them their dinner," Froststar said, his eyes cold. "Now, go!"

Stoneclaw didn't need another chance. He streaked past the five cats and ran as fast as he could.

Shadowfang and the others, except Bloodpaw, moved on. She sat next to her mentor, watching the grey cat run away.

"Why did you let him go?" she asked, not accusing, but curious.

Froststar looked down at her. This time, his eyes were so different from anything that Bloodpaw had ever seen, and she shuddered.

"He is my brother."

xxx

It was only a little while later when Stoneclaw passed over the GhostClan border. Relief washed over him. He had no idea why Froststar had let him go, but he wasn't complaining. He shook out his fur, letting it settle back down on his back. He scented the air again, knowing that Froststar probably wouldn't lie about a dog pack. One dog could be dangerous enough, but a whole pack? He had heard the stories as a kit of Brightheart from ThunderClan who had been attacked by a pack of dogs and nearly died. He didn't want that to happen to him.

Stoneclaw nevertheless kept walking. He had to find Mossflower and help her. His eyes were drawn to the growing amount of trees and underbrush and mist. This was more like ThunderClan territory than anything Stoneclaw had ever seen. The mist dampened the scents of everything around him, making staying alert difficult. After a while, he became aware of something larger keeping pace with him in the underbrush.

"Come out! I know you are there!" Stoneclaw called. He saw a sleek, black and tan female dog walk towards him and he froze.

"Peace," the dog said, her voice light, but soft. "You must come with me."

Stoneclaw stood in shock. The dog had spoken to him in clear cat, making his fur bristle. He watched the dog turn and walk back into the woods. Stoneclaw stood for several moments before dashing after the dog, not even knowing why. For the second time today, his fur was sticking all the way up. GhostClan he could handle, but the dog pack? And why was he following this dog?

Finally, he came to a clearing where the black and tan female was standing next to a large tan and grey male. Stoneclaw felt fear fill his heart. He had never felt this sheer terror in all his life.

"_Kadnik gerra kik deakns_," the female said softly, in dog.

The male nodded. "You are welcome here," he said. "How are you called?"

Stoneclaw sat in fear for several moments. Finally, the fact that he was deputy of WindClan seemed to warm him and chase away at least some of the fear. "I am Stoneclaw," he said.

"You are from the forest," the male said. Stoneclaw nodded. "I am called Thor."

"And I am Eden," the female said. After she spoke, six more dogs walked out into the clearing. At this point, Stoneclaw was shaking. A large black male walked up to him.

"We can smell your fear, Stoneclaw," he said, his voice deep and intimidating. "You would do well to control it."

"I am not afraid of you," Stoneclaw said, finding that what he said was partially true. The dog shook his head.

"You are brave, small one," he said. "I am called Void." The dog bowed his head. Stoneclaw repeated the gesture. A white, fluffy dog walked over.

"Don't scare him, Void," he said. Despite his large size and threatening appearance, this dog's voice wasn't as deep and the way he talked seemed to put Stoneclaw more at ease. "I am called Chill," he said, looking at Stoneclaw. Again, Stoneclaw nodded.

A bark came from Thor. Chill and Void turned their heads and barked something back. Chill looked at Stoneclaw. "Come, we are moving," he said.

"Why?" Stoneclaw asked.

A black and white dog came bouncing over. "Because we scented man," he said, his voice full of laughter. For some reason, Stoneclaw didn't like this dog. The dog bounced away, laughing.

"Who is that?" Stoneclaw asked as he, Chill and Void began to follow.

"That is Loki, our Beta," Void said, as if he resented Thor's choice.

"Is that like a second in command?" Stoneclaw asked, going out on a limb. Chill nodded. Stoneclaw sighed. He was glad none of the deputies back home acted like that.

"So where are we headed?" Stoneclaw asked. Chill looked down at him. Stoneclaw got the feeling that Void didn't like to talk very much.

"A few days ago another cat came through here," he said. "Thor might be following where he took her. We don't know where that is; he wouldn't say."

Stoneclaw almost stopped, be he was almost running to keep up with the dogs anyway. "What was her name?"

"She called herself Mossflower of WindClan."

Now Stoneclaw did stop. She _was _alive. She had come this way.

"What is it?" Void asked.

"I know Mossflower," he said. "I actually came to help her."

"What is going on?" Thor asked, walking back to them.

"He knows of the one who smells of Moss and Flowers," Void said, slowly.

"You know Mossflower?" Thor asked, his tail wagging. Stoneclaw nodded and Thor barked for joy.

"The Pack of Night be praised! You must come with me. Loki, Eden! Stay here until I return!"

Thor turned and began running. Stoneclaw had to race to catch up. It was about a minute before Thor realized he was making the poor cat run as fast as he could. He slowed down and let Stoneclaw catch his breath.

"I'm sorry about that," Thor said. "I brought Mossflower this way and I forgot momentarily that you are much smaller than me."

"Where did you take her?" Stoneclaw asked, breathing heavily.

"To another Clan. I will take you there now." Thor turned and began walking more slowly. Stoneclaw walked beside the dog until they were just in sight of the edge of the forest. Thor's tail was wagging more and Stoneclaw could feel himself growing more and more excited.

A threatening hiss reached Stoneclaw's ears and he whirled around to see a group of three rogues coming at him and Thor, claws out.

"Thor!" Stoneclaw called, pouncing on the nearest rogue, grabbing at his ear. The other two rogues jumped on Thor.

"Stoneclaw, go! Leave these to me!" Thor barked. Stoneclaw nodded, throwing the rogue off and speeding as fast as he could to the edge of the forest. A deafening howl erupted from Thor as Stoneclaw ran and the deputy knew that Thor was calling the rest of his pack.

_StarClan keep him safe,_ Stoneclaw thought as he reached the rocky ground outside the forest. He stood, taking several deep breaths. About a minute later, the quiet sound of paws approaching reached his ears. He jerked to a fighting crouch as seven lean cats surrounded him. There were four she-cats, one black with golden eyes, a tabby, a tortoise shell, and a grey and white one. The three toms were dark grey, brown, and light grey. Stoneclaw stood, his fur fluffed out.

"_Alius unus?_" The brown tom said, looking at the black she-cat.

"_Tace, Arbor. Portabimus ad Imbrem,_" the black she-cat said, looking at Stoneclaw. "_Salve, adventor. Nomen mihi est Nox-Stellarum. Et tu?_"

Stoneclaw stood in silence for several moments. "I'm sorry," he said after thinking for a minute. "I don't understand you."

"I see. It is a good thing that Imber taught us how to communicate with you."

Stoneclaw looked at the black she-cat. "So what were you asking?" he said.

"Your name. I am Nox-Stellarum. But just call me Nox. It's shorter and easier."

"I am called Stoneclaw."

"_Saxum-Unguis_ is what you would be called here, so if some call you Saxum, do not worry."

"I understand. Nox, I must ask you something."

"Yes, Saxum?"

"Have you heard of Mossflower?"

"_Sphacos-Florum_? She came just a few days ago! Come, hurry. Imber will be waiting."

Nox and the six other cats turned and started walking away, leaving Stoneclaw in shock for several moments. Finally, he followed after them. They reached a large field of flowers with several large rocks jutting up from the bright yellow blooms. Sitting on a large, flat rock was a cat Stoneclaw had worried he would never see again.

"Mossflower!" he called out, breaking from his escort and running forward, all dignity of a deputy lost.

"Stoneclaw?" she called, jumping off the rock and running to meet him. They brushed cheeks. "How did you get here? Why are you here? Did StarClan send you? Did Brightshadow and Petalnose's kits become apprentices?"

"One question at a time, Mossflower!" Stoneclaw laughed. He was about to answer them when a ginger tom walked up.

"_Sphacos, qui est hic?_" the tom said, looking at Mossflower.

"_Imber, hic est Saxum-Unguis. Is est meus vicarius ab WindClan._"

"_Salve, Saxum-Unguis. Tibi nomen est inusitatus._"

"_Imber! _Forgive him Stoneclaw, he isn't familiar with our ways entirely yet."

Stoneclaw looked from Imber to Mossflower. "I have no idea what either of you just said, so don't worry."

"Oh, forgive me!" Imber said, looking at Stoneclaw. "I thought you could understand us like Sphacos. Greetings. I am called Imber-Aeris. Saxum, I am glad you have arrived. We have much to discuss."


	5. Chapter Four: Back at Home

**A/N: Well, I think I've got about two more chapters in this one… I mean, yeah it's shorter than ****Memory****, but I'm really happy with it so far. I'm working on planning ****Life Dream ****so hopefully that'll be up soon.**

**So thanks to my ever faithful reviewer Ginnystar! Woo!**

**Disclaimer: No. I still don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter Four: Back at Home**

Hawkpelt looked around the camp, finding it oddly empty without Mossflower or Stoneclaw around. She watched as Scarheart arrange patrols as fill-in deputy for Stoneclaw. She had barely managed to meet the one-apprentice requirement, having had one apprentice when she was very young. Also, she was now standing in as the mentor for Wildpaw. The disgruntled apprentice sat next to his new mentor, looking as sully as ever.

"Does he remind you of someone?"

Hawkpelt turned and saw Lizardclaw coming up beside her, a lopsided grin on his face.

"Let me think… you?" Hawkpelt joked. Lizardclaw gave a rueful smile and nodded. "But you turned out okay."

"Yeah, but this is different. I chose to leave my Clan. Wildpaw feels like his Clan has left him."

"Well I feel pretty useless around here," Hawkpelt admitted. "Foxclaw is training Lynxpaw now because of my kits." A soft look crossed her face.

"Well why don't you go hunting? You can still do that, right?" Lizardclaw asked, slightly worried what his old mentor might do if she was cooped up for too long. "I can get Mudfoot to go with you. I've got to take Pinepaw out anyway. Maybe the four of us can go."

Hawkpelt nodded. "I would love to go hunting!" Lizardclaw smiled and dashed off to fetch Mudfoot and Pinepaw. Hawkpelt walked over near the entrance and sat, waiting for the three other cats. Finally, they arrived.

After walking for some time, catching small prey from time to time, and catching two rabbits, the four sat, looking out across the WindClan territory. Suddenly, Pinepaw stood, looking around.

"What is it?" Lizardclaw asked.

"I smell a rogue!" Pinepaw said, looking every which way.

Mudfoot stood as well, the three tom cats making a protective circle around Hawkpelt.

"I can still fight for myself," Hawkpelt protested, slightly miffed that these _toms_ thought she would be weak now. She shoved her way out of the circle and scented the air, and smelled blood.

"Please… StarClan help me please…"

Hawkpelt froze and watched as a gaunt, silver tom pulled his way through the slight undergrowth. He was leaving a trail of blood behind him.

"Please… by the grace of StarClan, help me!"

Hawkpelt couldn't bear it anymore and rushed forward to the tom. "Sh, be still," she said, licking his ear. His wounds were extensive. "You are safe now. What happened to you?"

The only words the silver tom could say soon became clear. He kept repeating "Please!" and "StarClan" and "help me." Mudfoot came over and sniffed the tom.

"The wounds smell of RiverClan," he said softly. "Maybe he was attacked by a patrol. I know they have been worried about rogues close to their border lately." Hawkpelt nodded.

"We need to get him back to Redleaf," Lizardclaw said. He turned to his apprentice. "Pinepaw, hurry back to camp and tell Redleaf to be ready." Pinepaw nodded and ran off as quickly as he could.

Hawkpelt, Lizardclaw and Mudfoot gently lifted the tom onto their backs and started to slowly make their way back to the WindClan camp. About half-way there, Hawkpelt found that she was suddenly very tired. Mudfoot and Lizardclaw insisted they could manage. And so, Hawkpelt walked beside them, looking at the silver tom.

"What is your name?" she ventured to ask.

The tom opened his yellow eyes. He took a deep shuddering breath. "I… am called… called… Slinkingmoon…" he managed to say in a voice barely above a whisper. The effort it took him to speak caused him to once more lapse into his semi-conscious state he was in before.

_Slinkingmoon… it sounds almost like a Clan name!_ Hawkpelt thought. Different theories ran through her head on the remaining walk back to camp.

When they arrived, the camp was full of bustling cats. Apparently news had traveled fast.

"This way, quick!" Larkpaw said, leading them to Redleaf's den. They entered and gently set Slinkingmoon down on a bed of moss. Then, Larkpaw hurried them out so she and Redleaf could work. Larkpaw was picking up on what she needed to learn quickly.

It was some time later that Redleaf emerged. He looked at them. "He's asleep. The wounds were definitely made by warriors. You said they smelled of RiverClan?"

Mudfoot nodded, being the senior warrior of the group. Redleaf looked over their heads.

"Adderstar," he said. The three warriors turned, nodding to their leader.

"Who is this visitor?" he asked, looking at Mudfoot.

"Please, Adderstar," Hawkpelt said. "His name is Slinkingmoon. He told me on the way back." Lizardclaw and Mudfoot nodded. Adderstar looked at the den, a misty look in his eyes.

"He may stay here as long as he needs," he said before crisply turning away and going back to his den. Mudfoot and Lizardclaw both moved off to see what needed to be done. Hawkpelt stood there, watching the cats disperse. Thoughts were running through her head like a wildfire. Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore and streaked to the elders' den, just she would do when she was upset as a kit.

"Hawkpelt, my dear, what's wrong?" Spottedflower asked when the tabby queen dashed in. Both Runningsky and Brightshadow were out in the sun. Hawkpelt went and curled up next to the old she-cat.

"I just have been thinking so much, especially about Mossflower. I can't believe she would just leave without saying goodbye," Hawkpelt said, looking at her.

Spottedflower smiled sadly. "She isn't the type of cat how would do that without a good reason. Maybe she thought if she said goodbye she wouldn't be able to leave. Nearly all the Clan knows how much you and Foxclaw mean to her. If she had to leave on a mission for StarClan, she may have felt like she wouldn't have been able to go if she saw you and Foxclaw again."

"We wouldn't have stopped her!" Hawkpelt said.

Spottedflower smiled. "I know you wouldn't, at least, not intently. Mossflower might have convinced herself not to go. Especially if she knew you were expecting kits."

Hawkpelt smiled ruefully. "She definitely would have refused to go then." She sat silently for a few moments, then said, "I'm scared, Spottedflower."

"Scared of what, dear one?"

"Of the kits," Hawkpelt admitted. "These are my first, and I'm just worried…"

Spottedflower licked the young she-cat's ear. "You'll do just fine, Hawkpelt. I'm sure your kits will be strong and you'll be a wonderful mother." Hawkpelt smiled.

"Thank you, Spottedflower. I think I'm going to go and visit Slinkingmoon now." Spottedflower nodded.

"Come back any time you need. We're always here." Hawkpelt stood and walked out and into the sun. She headed toward the medicine cat's den.

"Redleaf, can I come in and visit Slinkingmoon?" she called in.

"Go ahead," Redleaf responded. Hawkpelt walked in.

"He just woke up," Larkpaw said from where she was sorting herbs. "He's over there." She motioned toward a pile of moss that was slowly breathing. Hawkpelt walked over. The silver tom looked up at her, his amber eyes glazed over.

They stayed that way for a while, staring at each other before Slinkingmoon took a breath and said very quietly, "Hawkpelt, remember the flowers."

Hawkpelt gasped in shock before turning and running out of the medicine cat den and out of the camp. Finally, she stopped, gasping, in the middle of the moor.

"Oh Stoneclaw, Mossflower, I wish you were here. I don't know what to do anymore! I can't talk to anyone about this. Mudfoot doesn't know… Adderstar knows but he's too busy and he's not you." She looked up at the sky, which was just starting to darken and the first twinkling warriors of StarClan were beginning to emerge.

Hawkpelt turned and slowly walked back to camp, tail dragging, mind full of thoughts. When she returned to the camp, she crawled into the warriors' den and curled up next to Mudfoot, needing his warmth by her. He wrapped his tail around her and her eyes slowly closed and she fell into a deep and dreamless sleep.

xxx

The next morning when Hawkpelt woke up, Mudfoot and most of the warriors were out, either on dawn patrol or training. Hawkpelt stood and stretched before walking out into the main camp. Foxclaw was standing there next to Adderstar. Both of them were whispering quietly together. Hawkpelt walked over.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Foxclaw looked at her and smiled.

"Both Sparrowsong and Sandfur had their kits," he said, absolutely glowing.

"That's wonderful!" Hawkpelt said, smiling. "What are they called?"

"Sandfur had one little grey she-cat, who we named Cinderkit," Adderstar said.

"And Sparrowsong had two kits, a little white she-cat we named Snowkit and a little black tom we called Blackkit," Foxclaw said. Hawkpelt smiled.

"That is great. Hopefully mine come before those three get too rambunctious, otherwise I won't get any sleep!" she joked. Adderstar smiled, then looked towards the medicine cat den, a far off look in his eyes.

"What is it?" Hawkpelt asked.

"Nothing." Adderstar shook his head. "I'm going to go and visit Slinkingmoon." He got up and walked to the medicine cat den.


	6. Chapter Five: The Setting Sun

**A/N: Bonus points to anyone who can pick up on my plot twist before I reveal it at the end of the story!! =) Haha anyway, thanks to my long-lost reviewer who was so so kind to let me use Slinkingmoon in this (I –heart- her!) Inushuik!! Btw, this is an extra long chapter 'cause the last one was real short.**

**Disclaimer: No. I still don't own it. Stop asking.**

**Chapter Five: The Setting Sun**

Mossflower looked around at the camp. It had been several days, if not almost a moon since she had came here and she was slowly adjusting to this new way of life. She had even given this Clan of cats, since that was basically what they were, a name. She called them DreamClan. Of course, they called themselves Gens-Somni, or the Clan of Dreams. Stoneclaw had found himself a group of bellatores, including Nox, who he spent a lot of time with, learning their hunting methods and how they function. Mossflower found herself speaking with Imber and Nubes-Aureus, their medice, or medicine cat, nearly every waking moment, telling them all she could about the Clans back home and _her_ way of life. She had even become used to being called Sphacos-Florum and had also become accustomed to Stoneclaw being called Saxum-Unguis, despite the cats of DreamClan insisting that his name was the oddest they had ever come across.

As she sat, Imber walked up and sat beside her. Mossflower sighed.

"What is it, Sphacos?" he asked. Mossflower looked at him.

"_Careo domum mihi,_" she responded in his language.

"I'm sure those at home in WindClan miss you and Saxum as well. Why do you stay if you miss your home?" The question was not accusing, but curious. Imber legitimately wanted to know what held her here. As of yet, Mossflower had not told any of DreamClan about her dreams from StarClan.

"I was told to come here," she started. "by StarClan."

They sat in silence as the young liberi, Cinereus-Montis, Scopulus-Mundi, and Accitus-Bubonis tumbled by, pouncing on each other under the watchful eye of their mater, Carmen-Silvae.

"StarClan?" Imber said finally. "But you only told us of the Clan of Wind, the Clan of Thunder, the Clan of Shadows, the Clan of Rivers and the Clan of Ghosts. You never said anything about the Clan of Stars. Who are they?"

Mossflower sat for a few moments, thinking about how to best explain StarClan. "StarClan are all of our ancestors. My father is in StarClan, as well as a few of my friends. As a medicine cat I am able to speak with our ancestors and they can advise us. Occasionally, they will send dreams to the medicine cats or leaders to show them what they have to do. StarClan guide us and remind us our ancestors are always with us."

Again, they sat in silence as Scopulus jumped on top of Accitus.

"We have no such ancestors," Imber said, his voice almost cold. He quickly stood and walked to his den, which was an underground burrow in the middle of camp under a large rock. Mossflower sat in shock.

_No ancestors at all? They don't believe in any form of StarClan? Where do the bellatores go?_ She stood and began pacing, wondering if finally she knew the reason for coming here. _Is it my job to show these cats that there are ancestors out there? But why me? And how?_ Mossflower knew full well that probably no WindClan ancestor followed her and plus it would be difficult to have them communicate with Imber. She looked around and saw Carmen call Scopulus, Accitus and Cinereus into the Domus-Naturae as the sun dipped below the horizon. Most of the bellatores had returned with their discipuli and were returning to the Domus-Bellatorum. Stoneclaw was among them. Personally, he had joined Nox in training a young discipulus named Sol-Hiemis. Sol had taken to Stoneclaw like Foxclaw would have as an apprentice.

Finally, the growing darkness drove Mossflower toward the Domus-Medici where she stayed with Nubes. She was about to enter when a twinkling star caught her eye. Turning away, she saw Nox setting who was going to guard the camp. Rushing over, Mossflower said, "_Nox, accipiem noctem._" Nox looked at her and nodded.

"_Gratias, Sphacos,_" she responded before retiring to the Domus-Bellatorum. Mossflower sat in the middle of the dark camp alone, the night slowly revealing the stars.

Her mind wandered so far back to when she had to deal with the injuries from the attack where Rainfire and Larkpaw were killed. She shut her eyes, wondering how she would cope if she didn't know where they had gone.

_But we are right here._

Mossflower looked up to see Rainfire and Dawnstar's glimmering forms beside her. Mossflower felt like breaking to tears. She couldn't stand it.

"How do they do it?"

_They don't. You should see Imber's heart. He misses his mate so much, as well as his two other sons. _

"Where are they?"

_They are _there, Dawnstar said.

"Where?"

_We cannot answer. It is your job to help them find their ancestors, although you might have set the first spark._

"What about Stoneclaw? Why was he sent?"

_It is his destiny._

"To do what?"

_To come. Do not worry, Mossflower. All will become clear soon. Never fear and do not lose faith._

xxx

Stoneclaw felt the steady breathing of Nox next to him. The night was just starting to become cold. Leaf-fall would be coming soon. _I wonder how Wildpaw is doing…_ he thought. Sighing, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep…

xxx

_"Froststar! Froststar! We must speak with you!"_

_ Froststar emerged from his den, where he had been talking with Bloodpaw. He looked at the Clan gathered around him. He had been discussing very important things with Bloodpaw and didn't like to be interrupted._

_ "What is it?" he asked._

_ "Now is the time! The Fallen have revealed it to Ghostpaw!" Shadowfang called. _

_ "Ghostpaw! Speak!" Bloodpaw demanded. It was obvious she was the leader of her siblings. Froststar shot her a look and she shut her mouth._

_ "Ghostpaw, tell us what you have seen."_

_ "Tigerstar and Hawkfrost told me that now was the time for GhostClan to take their rightful place in the forest. Now we must attack WindClan! We must finish what we started!"_

_ Shadowfang watched her daughter with an insane pride in her eyes. "Froststar, if we can take down WindClan, taking over the other three will be no problem at all. In fact, once they see our might, they are sure to become our allies!"_

_ Froststar sat in silence for a few moments._

_ "Froststar?" Bloodpaw asked, looking up at her mentor and leader. He opened his eyes._

_ "Bearheart, Rowanheart, go and find the rogues quickly and recruit them to our cause. As soon as we have them, we fight!"_

_ "And WindClan will fall!" the rest of the Clan roared._

xxx

Stoneclaw awoke with a start, gasping. No! It couldn't be! He jumped to his feet to find Nox and most of the bellatores gone. He dashed out into the main camp to see them circled around an unmoving mass. He walked slowly up and his heart fell when he saw the body of Ungius-Ursi, still, no longer drawing breath.

"_Ungius-Ursi, servivisti tua gentem bene. I iam et dormi,_" Imber said, the old sacred words filling Stoneclaw with sadness.

"Claws of the Bear, you have served your Clan well. Now go and rest."

Stoneclaw didn't need the translation of Nox beside him. He had understood.

Imber now turned to Mossflower. "Sphacos," he said, motioning her to come forward.

Mossflower took a deep breath. "Back in our home Clan, when a cat dies, we hold a vigil for them. What this means is you are allowed to share tongues, _conmunicare linguae_, one last time. Then, the other elders, _vetuli_, take the body at sunrise and bury the cat, so their spirit can continue to StarClan."

"We will hold a vigil tonight for Ungius-Ursi. Sphacos, Saxum, would you like to start?"

Stoneclaw started, surprised that Imber would ask such a thing of him and Mossflower. Traditionally, the leader started the vigil. _But Imber really doesn't know about it,_ he reminded himself. He saw that the bellatores had made a path for him. Slowly, he walked forward until he reached the body of the elder who almost shared his name. He lay down next to Mossflower, his nose pressed to Ungius's fur. Closing his eyes, he felt Nox's soft fur next to him, and then slowly other cats came and repeated the gesture.

When Stoneclaw finally rose to follow Nox back to the Domus-Bellatorum, he saw Imber had already gone back to the Domus-Regis and Mossflower was still by Ungius. He turned and walked slowly back to the Domus-Bellatorum, more homesick than he had ever been.

xxx

_Imber tossed and turned as his dreams roiled within his mind. His eyes flew open and he jumped back, his tail puffed out. He looked around. Mist filled the place where he now stood._

_ "_Ubi sum?_" he called, looking around. A shape seemed to form out of the mist. It was a cat with stars shining in his fur._

_ "_Salve, Imber." _Imber looked up._

_ "Ungius!" he called, running up to the elder. "Where are we? What is this place?"_

_ "Imber, this is the place Sphacos spoke of. Do not fear the dead. We are always here to watch you, in this Clan of Stars._

_ Right before Imber's eyes, cats began to emerge, all shining like the cold stars in the night sky. There was his mate and his two sons, all smiling at him. _

_ "We have always been here, Imber. We will always be here. We will never leave." The cats of the Clan of Dreams all spoke as one, their eyes kind. Imber took several steps back in shock. He had never imagined. _

_ "I am so sorry…" he said finally. "I am so sorry for not believing."_

_ "But now you do," Imber's mate said, coming up and licking his ear. "And we will be with you as we always have." _

_ "Always honor the Clan of Stars, Imber. Now you must return," Ungius said. Imber nodded._

_ "Thank you all," he said, bowing his head. _

And this time his eyes flew open for real. The thin line of sun on the horizon was just now visible. He emerged from the Domus-Regis and into the growing morning. Stoneclaw stood there next to Ungius's body, looking stiff. Imber walked up to him.

"Ungius is there," he said simply. Stoneclaw nodded.

"Imber, I have a favor to ask of you."

"Ask it, Saxum."

"Mossflower told you of GhostClan, correct?"

"_Ita._"

"I had a dream from StarClan last night about how GhostClan is going to attack my Clan. I am humbly requesting help from your Clan to help us defeat them. I do not want to see my Clan defeated by these rogues!"

Imber looked at the young vicarius from WindClan and saw the depth of emotion in his eyes. No matter if Imber agreed or not, Stoneclaw was going to return to his Clan. It was his duty.

Imber closed his eyes. He remembered the time when he burned with such feeling. Finally, with the rest of the Clan gathered, he opened his eyes.

"Clan of Dreams! We have learned much from Sphacos and Saxum and they have become close to our hearts! Will we help their Clan in their time of need?"

At once, the entire Clan responded his yowls of agreement. Mossflower came up beside Stoneclaw and purred.

"We must leave now to get there in time," Stoneclaw said. He looked at Nox as she stepped forward.

"I will stay with several bellatores and the liberi. _Vente,_ _Carmen, _you both will stay with me and the vetuli." Both cats nodded. The rest of the bellatores and discipuli formed a group around Imber and Stoneclaw. Stoneclaw looked at Nox and their eyes met.

_Be safe,_ he mouthed to her. She nodded as if to say, "You too."

"Sphacos, will you stay?" Imber asked. Mossflower smiled and shook her head.

"No, I will go. I owe it to my Clan. Besides," her mood changed at once. "There will be… injuries…" The weight of the situation pressed upon the group of cats as they turned, with Mossflower, Stoneclaw and Imber in the lead. They headed toward the rising sun into the woods that both Mossflower and Stoneclaw had come from all those days ago.

They broke into a light run when they reached the shadows, the cats of DreamClan forming two lines behind them. Stoneclaw took the lead with Imber and Mossflower behind. From there it was Folium-Argenteus and Pinna-Erithaci, then Stella-Diei with Somnium-Lotorum and behind them was Sol and Procella-Veris. Behind them were Arbor-Vitae and Cor-Ignis and finally bringing up the rear was Flos-Orientis.

As they ran, Stoneclaw couldn't help but continually scent the wind, not only for the rogues that had attacked both him and Mossflower, but for Thor's pack. Having the dogs on their side would prove very valuable.

However, the stench of the rogues was stale, as if they had not been around for a day or so. As they continued to walk, the smell of Thor and his pack grew stronger. Stoneclaw stopped finally, looking back at Mossflower and the rest of the DreamClan cats.

"Mossflower, I'm going to go talk to Thor. You all keep going. We'll catch up."

"_Ille canis?_" Imber asked. "Are you sure, Saxum?"

"Yes. I will catch up I promise."

Mossflower nodded and took the lead with Imber, continuing to walk towards fate.

Stoneclaw turned from the path he had been following and dashed into the underbrush, wondering how in the name of StarClan ThunderClan managed to hunt in this.

"Thor! Chill! Void! Eden!" he called as he ran. A familiar barking reached his ears and he stopped before Pup could barrel into him.

"Stoneclaw! What is it?" Thor asked, running up, the rest of the pack, with the exclusion of Pup, behind him.

"Do you remember how I told you about GhostClan?" Stoneclaw asked, panting for breath.

"I do," Chill said. Thor nodded as well.

"They are going to attack mine and Mossflower's Clan. We are asking for your help. I understand that this isn't your fight, but I'm begging you to make it so."

Void stepped forward. "You are right, Stoneclaw. It is not our fight. However, you have traveled with us." Void turned. "Thor, I ask your permission to go with Stoneclaw."

"Me as well," Chill said. Then, to Stoneclaw's surprise, Loki stepped forward.

"And me, Thor. The whole pack cannot go, nor can you, but us three can go."

Thor looked at the three males, then to Stoneclaw. "We owe it. Stoneclaw is our _burrik_ as well as Mossflower. You three may go with him."

The three dogs nodded and licked Thor's chin. Stoneclaw stood, itching to catch up with the DreamClan bellatores. Finally, they turned and stood by Stoneclaw.

"May the Pack of Night go with you!" Thor called as the cat and three dogs ran off back to the path the DreamClan cats had been following. They broke into a run and soon the DreamClan bellatores in their lines were visible.

Stoneclaw called out and they stopped, some of the younger discipuli shrunk back from the huge dogs in fear.

"_Nolite timere,_" Stoneclaw said to them. "They are here to help. Bellatores of DreamClan! These are Void, Chill and Loki. They will be traveling with us and helping us against GhostClan!"

"We welcome you, _fratres_," Imber said. "But we must make haste."

Stoneclaw nodded and one more returned to the head of the column. The cats continued their hurried pace until, finally, as the sun was falling down the other half of the sky, they reached GhostClan's territory. They stopped, letting the dogs scent the wind, as well as Mossflower and Stoneclaw, before plunging onward and towards RiverClan's land.

When they arrived, Reedpelt and Russetpaw were by the border, collecting herbs.

"Let me go first," Mossflower said, inching forward. Finally, she called out, "Greetings, Reedpelt, Russetpaw."

The two medicine cats looked up. "Mossflower!" Reedpelt called. "You're home!"

"I am. But I need to ask that we go through your territory. GhostClan is planning an invasion on our land."

"We?" Reedpelt asked.

Mossflower motioned with her tail and the DreamClan bellatores, Stoneclaw and the three dogs emerged. "Please, Reedpelt."

The two medicine cats stood in shock. Finally, Reedpelt nodded. "Hurry. We caught GhostClan's scent not too long ago, but since we are so close to the border we didn't think anything of it. May StarClan go with you, Mossflower!"

The bellatores and other warriors rushed forward, dashing as quickly as they could across RiverClan's territory. As the sun was beginning to set, they reached the island, and then crossed back into WindClan's territory.

However, Stoneclaw and Mossflower didn't stop to savor the familiar ground beneath their paws. They kept running as fast as they could towards their camp. Finally, just as the sun was dipping below the horizon, their home came into view, a mass a yowling, fighting cats.

"_Bellatores! Canes! Pugnate!"_ Imber, Mossflower, and Stoneclaw all called at once.

With a battle yowl and an avalanche of barking, the bellatores, WindClan cats and the dogs all leapt into the battle raging below.


	7. Chapter Six: One More Star

**A/N: Hello all! So now I'd say there are two-three more chapters left in ****Flower Fall****! –sad face- Anyway, this is probs one of my favorite chapters that I have ever written so I hope you all enjoy it too! Thanks to my reviewers: Mystik Shadows and Ginnystar!**

**Disclaimer: No, still don't own.**

**SIDE NOTE: The first part of the chapter with Carmen is based off a song called "Flag Maker: 1775" from the musical, **_**Songs for a New World**_**. I highly recommend you look it up on YouTube. (If you find the version posted by LHSDramaMama, that's my friend!) **

**Chapter Six: One More Star**

Carmen-Silvae sat in the middle of the camp, watching the cats mill around her as the sun dipped below the horizon. The previous night had been long, but she didn't want to go and rest: she couldn't. She started pacing around the camp, a clenching feeling filling her chest. She sat, gasping for breath. Folium had gone with them. Her mate… her love…

She watched her filii, still as carefree as ever, tumble and wrestle with each other. If Folium died… She felt the growing dread in the pit of her stomach increase.

But she was a bellatrix. She should be fighting! But she couldn't… she had been ordered… But there was something else she was. She was a _mater_. A mother.

"_Cineree, Scopule, Accite, venite!"_ she called to her filii. The three liberi scampered to their _mater_, pressing against her side. It was all she could do. Feeling even more tense she hurried them into the Domus-Naturae, settling them for bed, hoping they'd sleep. She then reemerged into the growing starlight, looking at the cats left around her. She couldn't imagine sleeping knowing that Folium wasn't in the camp. The sky was a deep blue, the clouds, lit by the setting sun, a sickening red. The stars still shone out in the growing night, one by one emerging. The image of one other cat crept into her mind: Imber. They had been good friends and when his mate and filii died, Carmen had been the only one able to comfort him, like a _mater_ comforted a _filius_. She somehow considered him in an odd way to be like her filius. She closed her eyes, praying to whatever ancestors watched them that Imber was not dead.

Finally, the sun set all the way, causing dew to form on everything that stood still and leaving the night as black as Carmen could ever imagine. The wind howled past, sounding like the pained caterwaul of a cat in battle, fighting in a ditch, trapped. Above, a star flickered in the night. The nearby stream was also tossed by the wind, making it sound like the clashing of enemy bellatores.

Carmen sat admits the wind and sound, waiting for the sun to rise to warm her fur yet again. The thought of the battle never left her mind. It was all because of Sphacos and Saxum that this was happening! It was their fault Folium and Imber had to fight! She wished they could be home, back with the cats who truly cared for them. She would be waiting. They all would.

Thoughts began to run rampant in her head, nearly driving her to insanity. She jumped up onto a rock, thinking of the Clan of Wind and how they must long for freedom and for justice for their slain comrades. But how they must long for freedom from fear! How they must long to crush the Clan of Ghosts beneath their claws!

The wind creaked past, dirt cracked off the entrance to the Domus-Naturae, the sound of a pained cat carried on the wind again, the night fell darker and heavier then before and Carmen almost felt suffocated.

Another star emerged in the sky, another bellator dead. This bloodshed had to end! It had to! Another. Carmen closed her eyes, almost wanting to yowl, wanting Folium and her Gens to return to her. Another. There was nothing she could do… nothing…

She jumped off the rock and crumpled to the ground. Folium, Imber, her Gens… they were what defined who she was, who she is! They were gone now, maybe never to return… she couldn't do anything…

One more star.

xxx

Hawkpelt stood at the entrance of the nursery, letting out a yowl of pain as a small black apprentice jumped on her, scratching her back. She hissed, flinging the young tom off and into the dirt. All around were GhostClan cats and rogues, all moving like demonic shadows in the growing night.

Inside the nursery were Sandfur's and Sparrowsong's kits, all mewing in terror as their mothers stood by Hawkpelt's side, risking their lives to protect them.

"Just give up," the small black tom sneered, inching even closer. "You know there is no way you can win!"

"_Bellatores! Canes! Pugnate!"_

Hawkpelt looked up, recognizing two of the voices calling out in the night.

"Mossflower! Stoneclaw!" she called as cats and three much larger shapes poured into the WindClan camp. Hawkpelt realized with a start that there were three dogs with them! What was going on?

She had no time to think. Lunging forward, the black apprentice slashed at Hawkpelt's ear, tearing into it. Hawkpelt was about to lung forward when two younger cats she didn't recognize smashed into the black apprentice.

"_Pugna, Cor!"_

_ "Et you, Sol!"_

Hawkpelt couldn't understand what they were saying, but took their help. All around there was yowling and wailing and suddenly, a white streak past her. Froststar.

She ran after him, another, large ginger tom joining her.

"_Curre, Pellis-Accipitris!_" the cat called. Hawkpelt still couldn't understand, but ran faster, hurrying to catch up with the leader of GhostClan.

She leapt into the air, trying to land on him, but fell short. Froststar turned, seeing his pursuers. He hissed, drawing ever closer to Hawkpelt, his claws extended.

"_Minime vero!"_ the ginger tom called, trusting himself in front of Hawkpelt. "_Eam non nocebas!"_

"And you will try to stop me?"

"_Ita vero."_

"We will see about that, old one!"

Froststar leapt forward, hissing onto the ginger tom. They became a tumble of ginger and white fur until blood joined the mix. Finally, Froststar stepped back from the torn body of the ginger tom. He spat on the body.

"You monster!" Hawkpelt roared, but it was not she who jumped on Froststar.

Three more cats, who Hawkpelt didn't know jumped on him, wrestling him to the ground. Hawkpelt looked around, flashbacks from the battle when she was an apprentice filling her head.

There was Shadowfang, Bearheart, everyone was there. She froze as another splash of red filled the night. A small white apprentice was now covered in the blood of Mossflower's old mentor: Redleaf.

Hawkpelt watched her sister rush forward, almost in slow motion as Redleaf fell. The apprentice jumped on her too, a blur of white fur. It seemed impossible as Redleaf finally lay still. Cats were being driven out left and right, but there was still one more tragedy.

Hawkpelt watched a small ginger apprentice circle Adderstar, taunting him, her eyes glittering with pure madness. Hawkpelt knew that Adderstar had seven lives left. This apprentice would be no problem. However, dread filled her as she watched.

Suddenly the apprentice lunged forward, grabbing Adderstar's neck, tearing out his throat completely. Then, as he fell, she slashed at his underbelly and finally at his eyes.

Hawkpelt watched in horror as her leader convulsed once, twice, a third time until finally, seven times later, he lay still. Adderstar was dead, his seven lives taken away from him by a small apprentice. Who was this cat?

"GhostClan! Retreat!"

Hawkpelt watched as the cats began to pour out of the camp, chased by the barking dogs.

There were three new stars in the sky this night.

Finally, all was calm. The dogs returned, staying by the new group of cats, led by Stoneclaw and Mossflower and the ginger tom who had died by Froststar's claws. Hawkpelt walked slowly forward across the blood-red ground, her vision hazing slightly when she saw her old mentor and sister. She rushed forward and was met by Mossflower's soft fur. The two sisters grieved together as they sat under the stars.

"Hawkpelt," Mossflower said finally, drawing away. "I'm sorry for leaving you like that." Hawkpelt shook her head.

"There is nothing to forgive," she said. Mossflower closed her eyes and nodded.

"Cats of WindClan!" she called. "These are cats from DreamClan, the seventh Clan!"

"Seventh?" Wildpaw called out.

"Yes," Stoneclaw said. "The four of the forest, GhostClan, DreamClan and StarClan."

Folium stepped forward. "_Sphacos, dicem Imbri._"

Mossflower nodded. Folium looked at the cats. "Clan of Wind! I am Folium-Argenteus of the Gens-Somni. We came to help you in your time of need at the request of Sphacos-Florum and Saxum-Unguis, whom you call Mossflower and Stoneclaw."

"I don't care who you are!" Sandfur hissed. "My mate is dead, our medicine cat is dead. What have you lost by coming here?"

Arbor-Vitae stepped forward. "I lost my father and my leader, Imber-Aeris!" he hissed. Hawkpelt and Mossflower stood between the two groups.

"And you have brought dogs with you! They cannot be trusted!" Sandfur continued, blind with rage and sadness.

"I am sorry for you losses, small one," Loki said, for once all joking gone. The WindClan cats stepped back in horror. The dog could speak cat!

"Let him speak!" Stoneclaw commanded.

Loki nodded. "I am Loki and these are my companions, Chill and Void. We mean you no harm. Stoneclaw came to us and asked for our help. But I can see we should not linger." He turned to Mossflower and Stoneclaw. "Farewell, _burrikil_. May we meet again." He barked something to Chill and Void and the three turned and ran off into the night.

"Adderstar is dead!" Lizardclaw called.

"As is Redleaf!" Larkpaw called.

"And Imber," Mossflower said softly. "Three dead…"

Stoneclaw looked around. "We shall hold a vigil tonight for all the fallen, whether they are from WindClan or not! Imber shall be honored as one of our own warriors!"

Cats went out in different groups to bring the bodies to the center of the camp. The DreamClan bellatores still stayed away from the WindClan cats, unsure if they could be trusted.

Finally, Redleaf, Adderstar and Imber-Aeris lay in the middle of the camp, surrounded by cats who had never met one another, but still suddenly felt bonded together. Stoneclaw stepped forward and placed his nose against Adderstar's lifeless form, closing his eyes. He felt Sandfur press beside him.

As he lay there, he heard Mossflower say the ancient words of DreamClan. ""_Imber-Aeris, servivisti tua gentem bene. I iam et dormi_."Stoneclaw could hear the murmurs of different cats as they paid their respects to the fallen cats. There were three more stars in the sky that night.

xxx

The next morning broke cold and wet as dew clung to the grasses and the fur of the cats sitting vigil. The DreamClan cats, for the most part, had split up into bellatores and discipuli and went to the respective dens. Mossflower had stayed up all night, tending injured cats with Larkpaw. The young apprentice was still in shock that her one mentor had died and suddenly her idol was back.

As the sun rose, Spottedflower, Runningsky, and Brightshadow emerged from the Elder's Den to bury the bodies. Arbor went with them, as did Sandfur, partially because they were close to the cats and also because the elders needed the help. The two cats returned without the elders, letting them carry out their duty of burying the dead.

She watched as Stoneclaw walked up to her. Looking down at Larkpaw she said gently, "Go to sleep. I will be able to handle anything." Larkpaw nodded and walked to the medicine cat den.

"You're exhausted," Stoneclaw said. Mossflower nodded.

"So are you." Stoneclaw sighed and nodded as well. "But we have to return DreamClan to their home. We have to tell them about Imber." Stoneclaw nodded.

"But you should do something first," he said. Mossflower looked confused. "Larkpaw. I may not be a medicine cat but when she was treating cats last night she knew her stuff. She was very calm." He grinned. "She reminded me of you."

"She is still young…" Mossflower said.

"But she is ready," Stoneclaw said. He shook his head. "Think on it. As it is I have to go to Moonpool soon…" his voice suddenly grew distant and filled with a slight amount of fear. Mossflower licked his ear.

"You will be fine."

"Will you go with me?" he asked, suddenly feeling like a small kit wanting its mother by its side forever. Mossflower smiled.

"Of course, Stoneclaw."

They sat in silence for several moments. "You should name a deputy soon. Even though you don't have your nine lives yet you are the effective leader," Mossflower said. "That way we can visit Moonpool tonight, I can go with Larkpaw tomorrow at the half-moon, then we can return DreamClan to their home."

Stoneclaw nodded.

"Have you made a decision as to who will be deputy?" Mossflower prodded. Stoneclaw smiled and nodded.

"And I am pleased with my choice. As soon as the rest of the bellatores and warriors are up I shall make the announcement." Mossflower nodded. Then she looked closely at him.

"Have you had your wounds checked yet?" she asked, a knowing look in her eyes.

Stoneclaw grinned sheepishly and shook his head. Mossflower rolled her eyes then proceeded to look him over, then ushered him into the medicine cat den to tend his scratches.

xxx

When the sun was setting, Stoneclaw stood on Tallrock, looking at the cats gathered before him. Bellatores were mixed with the warriors he loved. The discipuli were joking with the apprentices and nearly everyone felt almost a brotherhood with these cats. They weren't like one of the other, now four Clans, but almost a sister Clan.

"Cats of WindClan, cats of DreamClan!" Stoneclaw began. "As is tradition in the original four Clans, the time has come to name the next deputy of WindClan. But before I do I wanted to announce something to you all. Tonight, I will travel to Moonpool to share tongues with StarClan. The night after Mossflower and Larkpaw will go to Moonpool to meet with the other medicine cats. Then the next day Mossflower and I shall return DreamClan to their home. WindClan is grateful for their aid in this battle against GhostClan. We honor them this day!"

"DreamClan! DreamClan!" the cats of WindClan began to chant, nudging their new-made friends. Stoneclaw raised his tail for silence.

"I have made my decision on the next deputy and have given it much thought. I'm sure you will all agree with me that this cat is very deserving of this position. I say these words before StarClan so that they may hear and approve my choice. Scarheart will be the new deputy of WindClan!"

A surprised gasp came from the black she-cat, who was sitting next to Pinna. The cats from WindClan began to chant, "Scarheart! Scarheart!" while those from DreamClan chanted, "Cicatrix-Cordis! Cicatrix-Cordis!" Scarheart came to the top of Tallrock to stand next to Stoneclaw.

"Thank you, Stoneclaw," she said. He smiled.

"I would not have any other cat by my side," he said and meant it. There was something familiar in Scarheart's amber eyes that made Stoneclaw feel a twinge of longing in his chest. He pushed it aside. He then looked at the gathered cats. "I will go now with Mossflower to Moonpool. I shall return in the morning." _I hope._ He then looked at Scarheart. "Hold down the fort while I'm gone?"

She smiled and nodded. "May StarClan be with you." He nodded and jumped off Tallrock and met up with Mossflower near the camp entrance. He looked back at the two Clans one last time, knowing above anything that he would do whatever it took to protect both Clans, then turned and walked out, knowing that he would never be the same cat again.


	8. Chapter Seven: Nine Cats Nine Lives

**A/N: Okay so I am forseeing about two more chapters, maybe three if more things keep popping into my head. And I want to wish all of you a happy holiday season and happy new year!! Thanks to my reviewers: GinnyStar and Inushuik!**

**Disclaimer: Even though it is 2010, I don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter Seven: Nine Cats. Nine Lives.**

Stoneclaw and Mossflower walked on in silence, the sun quickly sliding below the horizon. Neither had spoken since they left the camp, both lost in their own thoughts.

They had grown so close on their journey and now everything would change. Finally, when the Moonpool was in sight, Stoneclaw stopped, looking at Mossflower.

"I'm scared," he said, looking at the sky. "Mossflower, I'm terrified. I don't know what is going to happen and I'm scared."

Mossflower looked at Stoneclaw and licked his ear. "You would be a mouse-brain if you weren't scared," she said. She looked up. The first stars were beginning to appear. "It's time. Stoneclaw, your time as deputy is finished. Now you must become the leader." Stoneclaw looked at the entrance to Moonpool. He then nodded, took a deep breath and went inside.

When his eyes reached the pool he stopped in utter shock of the beauty of this place. His paws glided over those worn paw prints of ancient cats as he looked around the vaulted cave. He heard Mossflower behind him. "Drink from the pool, Stoneclaw," she said. "And I will be here in case. Good luck, Stoneclaw."

Stoneclaw walked to the pool and dipped his head to drink, the cool, star-lit water quenching his thirst. He began to feel drowsy at once, like he was lighter than air. He moved off to the side, curled up, and closed his eyes.

xxx

It seemed to Stoneclaw like it was several minutes later when he opened his eyes. It felt like nothing had happened. _Maybe something went wrong…_ he thought before looking around. He was no longer at the Moonpool, but in a black place filled with a bright fog. Out of the fog, nine figures were emerging. Nine cats. Nine lives.

Stoneclaw struggled to his feet as the cats said in one voice, "Welcome, Stoneclaw. Are you ready to receive your nine lives?"

Stoneclaw stood, breathing deeply for several moments before saying in what he hoped was a stone voice, "Yes, I am."

Swiftclaw stepped forward, no longer the grizzled old elder, but a warrior in his prime.. "With this live I give you wisdom," he said. "Use it well to guide your Clan." He touched his nose to Stoneclaw's and a shock of pain went through him, leaving him gasping for breath. Swiftclaw stepped back, letting another cat step forward.

It was Tigermask, Mossflower, Foxclaw and Hawkpelt's father. "Stoneclaw," he said, his voice deep. "With this life I give you strength. Use it to overcome and persevere." Tigermask touched his nose to Stoneclaw's and again, a shock of pain went through him. Stoneclaw looked at the ceiling of the cave, pain filling him.

When he looked down, Dawnstar was coming forward. "My dear Stoneclaw," she said, smiling proudly at him. "With this life I give you honesty. Use it always and forever." This time, there was less pain and Stoneclaw could feel an overlying goodness to the life. He watched as Dawnstar retreated, and Larkpaw came forward.

"Stoneclaw, with this life I give you hope," she said. "Use it even when it seems like there is no hope left." This time, Stoneclaw felt like he was running and running, racing through his home. When Larkpaw backed away, smiling, Stoneclaw was gasping.

This time, the cat that stepped forward was Stoneclaw's mother, Featherstorm. She smiled at him, purring. "My son, Stoneclaw," she said. "With this life I give you protection. Use it well to care for your Clan as a mother cares for her kits." Stoneclaw stepped forward, expecting the warmth of his mother's fur, but instead the pain almost drove him to crumple on the ground.

He stood for several moments, before slowly standing to his full height again. Next, Rainfire, his old mentor walked forward. "With this life I give you mentoring. Use it well to train the young cats of your Clan." Stoneclaw felt his heart racing and a great cloud of pain descend upon him, the feeling of the death of apprentices, before their time. He glanced at Larkpaw and now understood a little.

After Rainfire, Stoneclaw saw Redleaf step forward. His eyes met with the old medicine cat's and he smiled.. "With this life I give you compassion," he said. "Use it well for the elders of your Clan, and the sick, and all those weaker than you." This life didn't hurt as much as the others and somehow, Stoneclaw stayed standing. He was beginning to feel like a river after too much rain: about to overflow its banks, too full.

Next, much to Stoneclaw's surprise, Imber-Aeris stepped out of the group of cats. "Saxum-Unguis," he said. "With this life I give you love. Use it well for all the cats you care about-especially Nox-Stellarum." Stoneclaw stood in shock for several moments. He hadn't realized… hadn't known… As Imber touched his nose to Stoneclaw's, the soon-to-be leader braced for pain, but it didn't come. Instead, this life felt warm, like a gentle touch.

Finally, Adderstar walked forward. "Welcome, Stoneclaw, my warrior and deputy. I knew you would make a great leader one day," she said. Stoneclaw bowed his head, in acknowledgement of his old leader. Adderstar walked forward and touched Stoneclaw's nose. "With this life I give you nobility, certainty, and faith. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code." Stoneclaw was still reliving the last life of love he had received and with Adderstar's life he crumpled to the ground in pain. The feeling of tearing claws and teeth, the heart-wrenching pain of losing a warrior and friend, the deep pitted suffering of hard times, all of these filled him. A supreme happiness filled him, followed at once by supreme terror and finally, an all-numbing power. The life ebbed into a calm acceptance and a deep, fulfilling joy.

Stoneclaw opened his eyes slowly. All nine of the cats were standing and slowly, he got to his feet as well. Adderstar looked at him and nodded, smiling. "I hail you by your new name: Stonestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants to you the guardianship of WindClan. Defend it well; care for the young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code, and live each life with pride and dignity."

Stonestar smiled at the group of cats surrounding him as they began to chant, "Stonestar! Stonestar! Stonestar!" Stonestar had to laugh when he heard amidst the chants one voice saying proudly, "Saxum-Sideris! Saxum-Sideris! Saxum-Sideris!" He met Imber-Aeris's eyes who nodded to him before everything faded into blackness once more.

xxx

Stonestar opened his eyes, this time seeing Moonpool. His thoughts flicked to Nox who was waiting back at the DreamClan camp. He had no idea…

"Stonestar?"

Stonestar turned and looked at Mossflower and nodded. "Let's return to camp. There are some things I need to take care of before you and Larkpaw leave for Moonpool again." Mossflower licked his cheek before walking back into the rising sun. Stonestar followed her, his stomach growling. He hadn't been able to eat anything for a while.

"Hunt quickly," Mossflower said. Stonestar nodded and quickly found and rabbit and took it down. He and Mossflower shared it before heading out for camp. When it camp into view Mossflower noticed that Stonestar stood slightly taller, his tail raised. A smile crept to her face as they entered and were greeted with cheers of "Stonestar!" and "Saxum-Unguis!" or at least until the DreamClan cats realized that his name had changed. Then they started calling "Saxum-Sideris!" Stonestar jumped onto Tallrock and looked at the cats gathered before him.

"Cats of Wind Clan! Cats of DreamClan! I have been given my nine lives from StarClan. My first act as leader is one that I do with great joy. There has been a true Clan cat among us for a while, even though I do not know him well. Hawkpelt has told me of his bravery and strength and I wish to offer him a place among us, as a cat of WindClan!" The rest of the cats looked around, slightly unsure of who Stonestar was talking about.

"Slinkingmoon, step forward."

Stonestar watched as the lithe silver cat came before the rest of the Clans, looking as strong as ever. "I, Stonestar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this cat. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Slinkingmoon, do you promise to uphold the warrior and to protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Slinkingmoon looked up at Stonestar and their eyes met. "I do."

"Then, by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Slinkingmoon, from this moment you will be known as Slinkingmoon. StarClan honors your bravery and courage, and we welcome you as a full member of WindClan." Stonestar jumped off Tallrock rested his head on Slinkingmoon's shoulder. Slinkingmoon licked Stonestar's shoulder as the cats began to chant, "Slinkingmoon! Slinkingmoon!" and "Luna-Correpentis! Luna-Correpentis!" Despite the fact that the DreamClan cats chanted Slinkingmoon's name happily, secretly they thought his name was even odder than Stonestar's old name.

"Tonight you will have your silent vigil, Slinkingmoon. Also, tonight Mossflower and Larkpaw will travel to Moonpool. Then, Mossflower and I will return with DreamClan to their home and then return home ourselves."

As the cats slowly began to disperse Stonestar called out, "Scarheart, I need to speak with you." The black she-cat said a few final words to Folium before turning and coming up to Stonestar.

"Yes, Stonestar?" she asked, her golden eyes once more giving Stonestar and twinge in his stomach and they reminded him of Nox.

"When Mossflower and I return with the DreamClan bellatores you will be in charge, do you understand?" Scarheart nodded. "Even though we know the way back there and we have a large group there are still rogues and GhostClan on the way. If I don't return…"

"You will return," Scarheart said. "You have to."

Stonestar smiled. "But if I don't, I know the Clan is in good paws." He licked her ear in a friendly way, but in his mind the image of him repeating the gesture to Nox gave him another twinge in his stomach. He shook his head. "I'll be in my den."

"Alright. I've organized patrols and hunting parties so everything should be good."

"Thank you, Scarheart." Stonestar turned and walked into the den that still smelled like Adderstar. He looked at the pile of moss and down and sighed. It wasn't he who should be in this den. Adderstar, no Dawnstar should still be here. "But life is cruel," Stonestar whispered quietly. He sighed again and curled up in the bed and closed his eyes, letting sleep take him.


	9. Chapter Eight: Ghost Eyes

**A/N: Well hello everyone. I just wanted to announce the creation of a website all about ****Call of the Sky**** and all the installations in the series! It's got pictures and the works. I'll have the link up on my profile soon! =) Thanks to my reviewer Inushuik, who also likes to correct my typos! XD So… woo!**

**Disclaimer: No. I still don't own Warriors.**

**Chapter Eight: Ghost Eyes **

Larkpaw sat near the entrance to camp, watching the sun begin its descent. Soon she and Mossflower would be leaving for Moonpool. With a jolt, Larkpaw realized that this would be the first gathering of the medicine cats she had been to without Redleaf and with Mossflower. She shook her head. Last night as she slept, StarClan had whispered in her dreams. She now realized, not only through her own thoughts, but StarClan's as well, that if Mossflower had never been called away on this mission, Larkpaw would not be a medicine cat apprentice and Redleaf would not have died.

_Is that one reason StarClan called her away? So we could follow our own destinies. What if she hadn't gone?_ She thought.

"Ready to go?"

Larkpaw jumped. Mossflower had come up beside her without her noticing. _It's just as well,_ Larkpaw thought. _I'd be a terrible warrior._

"Did I startle you? I'm sorry," Mossflower said, looking at _her_ apprentice.

"It's alright," Larkpaw said, smiling. Mossflower looked closely at her. She had changed so much in these past moons. Larkpaw had gone from a small kit to a very wise she-cat. There was much she had seen. In an unexpected rush of affection for her kin, Mossflower licked Larkpaw's ear, purring. Larkpaw looked up at her, confused. Mossflower shook her head.

"I'm very proud of you, Larkpaw," she said. Larkpaw looked at the ground, as if she didn't deserve Mossflower's praise. They sat in silence for several moments. "Come on. We'd best head out." Larkpaw nodded and stood. She shook out her fur and licked down an errant patch in the back before walking with Mossflower to the entrance to the camp and walked outside into the growing night.

xxx

They were not the first to arrive near Moonpool. Poppyfur, the medicine cat from ThunderClan, was already waiting there, along with Nettletail from ShadowClan. They looked surprised as Mossflower walked up to them with Larkpaw by her side.

"Mossflower! You've returned!" Poppyfur said, coming forward to lick Mossflower's cheek. "Thank StarClan!" Mossflower smiled.

"It is good to be back," she said, looking at the familiar faces.

"But where is Redleaf?" Nettletail asked, looking around. "Surely he wouldn't miss this gathering of ours?" But as soon as he said it, he knew something was wrong.

Mossflower put her tail on Larkpaw's shoulder. "He's with StarClan now," Larkpaw said softly. The other two cats looked down at the ground, whispering prayers to StarClan.

"What happened?" Poppyfur asked, her blue eyes full of concern.

Larkpaw looked up at Mossflower. Mossflower barely shook her head. "I will explain once Reedpelt and Russetpaw arrive," she said. Poppyfur nodded, but Larkpaw could tell that she was curious.

The four cats sat in silence until they heard the crunching of the first leaves of leaf-fall as Reedpelt and Russetpaw approached.

"Redleaf! I have something to ask you!" Reedpelt called out, as he and Russetpaw grew closer. The air seemed to grow thick as they came into view. Reedpelt stopped dead in his tracks. "Where is Redleaf?" he asked, almost demanding.

"StarClan," Mossflower said softly, looking at the light brown tom. She understood why they all felt so sad about the loss of Redleaf. He had been the oldest medicine cat, but now that spot was filled by Nettletail. Reedpelt looked up at the growing amount of stars and was silent for several moments as he grieved the loss of the old medicine cat.

"It is good to have you back though, Mossflower," he said at last, looking down back at the earth.

"Indeed it is," Nettletail said. "But I think we want to hear how Redleaf died." Poppyfur and Russetpaw nodded.

Mossflower sighed. "I shall tell you the shortened version, since we do not have much time before moonrise." The cats nodded. "As you probably know, I have been on a mission from StarClan. During this time I found and befriended a seventh Clan."

"Seventh?" Russetpaw exclaimed.

"Yes. WindClan, RiverClan, ThunderClan, ShadowClan, GhostClan, StarClan and now DreamClan," Mossflower explained. "But as I'm guessing we know, GhostClan isn't planning on following StarClan any time soon and DreamClan… their different." And so, Mossflower launched into the story of how she found DreamClan, found the dog pack led by Thor, how DreamClan had odd names and called her Sphacos-Florum and how Stonestar too was sent to help her and most importantly, how DreamClan had no ancestors.

"No ancestors?" Poppyfur exclaimed. "But how did they have a warrior code?"

"They don't have a warrior code like we do," Mossflower said. "They live lives of honor and strength and respect. That is enough for them, especially with not much competition, as we have." The cats nodded. "In any case, we were finally able to contact their ancestors and through this learned of GhostClan's plot to destroy WindClan. We barely made it back in time with the bellatores of DreamClan and several of the dogs. However, it was too late for Redleaf."

"But you also said Stone_star_," Reedpelt pointed out. "What happened to Adderstar?"

"He too was killed in the battle, along with the leader of DreamClan, Imber-Aeris. To us his name meant Rain of Copper. He was a good friend."

The cats sat in silence. There had been so much in what Mossflower had said. The look in their eyes told Larkpaw that they saw something else in her. Something different. Something powerful that they both feared and respected. Finally, a hooting owl broke the silence. As one, without saying a word, the six cats filed into the cave that housed Moonpool. Already weak moon light was filtering in, but the cave was not fully lit yet.

"Friends, there is something else I must do tonight before we drink from Moonpool," Mossflower said, looking from Nettletail to Poppyfur to Reedpelt to Russetpaw and finally, at Larkpaw. "It is time for Larkpaw to join us as a full medicine cat."

Larkpaw gasped. Was she really ready?

"Larkpaw, come forward." Larkpaw stepped forward to sit in front of Mossflower, almost trembling. "I, Mossflower, medicine cat of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the way of a medicine cat, and with your help she will serve her clan for many moons." Larkpaw looked up at Mossflower, who had a distant look in her eyes. "Larkpaw, do you promise to uphold the ways of a medicine cat, to stand apart from clan rivalry between clan and clan, and to protect all cats equally, even at the cost of your life?"

Larkpaw glanced at the other medicine cats. They had all said these same words once. Was she really ready? Before she could think about it any more, Larkpaw said, "I do."

Mossflower beamed. "Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your true name as a medicine cat. Larkpaw, from this moment you will be known as Larkwing. StarClan honors your faith and wisdom." Mossflower moved forward to rest her muzzle on Larkwing's shoulder. When she did so, Larkwing licked it, trembling with emotion.

"Larkwing! Larkwing! Larkwing!" the other cats chanted, their voices filling the lofty cavern. Mossflower licked Larkwing's ear. As one now, the cats moved forward to drink from Moonpool then went and curled up and fell into their dreams.

xxx

_"Are they ready?"_

_ "Yes, Froststar."_

_ "Ghostpaw, Bloodpaw, Deathpaw, Plaguepaw, Venompaw, step forward."_

_ Larkwing watched in horror as the five cats came to sit in front of Froststar. One of them, who was pure white, seemed to glow._

_ "You have trained long in the way of the Fallen and GhostClan. Are you prepared to die for your Clan, to obey orders, and to always follow the way of the Fallen?" Froststar asked._

_ "We are," the five cats said at once. Froststar nodded._

_ "Venompaw, you have shown yourself to be cunning and fierce. From this moment on you will be known as Venomtalon. Serve the Fallen well."_

_ Venomtalon bowed his head._

_ "Plaguepaw, you have shown yourself to be swift and deadly. From this moment on you will be known as Plaguefoot. Honor well the Fallen."_

_ Plaguefoot too bowed his head._

_ "Deathpaw, you have proven to be fearless and cruel. From this moment on you will be known as Deathfang. Do not forget the Fallen."_

_ Deathfang bowed his head, eyes glittering._

_ "Ghostpaw, you have become ruthless and cunning. From this moment on you will be known as Ghosteyes. Always remember the will of the Fallen."_

_ The white she-cat bowed her head._

_ Larkwing looked at the remaining she-cat. With a jolt, Larkwing realized that she was the one who had killed Adderstar with one blow._

_ "Bloodpaw, you have proven yourself truly as a follower of the Fallen, deadly, cunning, ruthless, unforgiving. You have become a strong warrior." Larkwing knew he was right from the look in Bloodpaw's eyes and the muscles rippling beneath her fur. "From this moment on you shall be know as Bloodshadow. Always honor and obey the Fallen."_

_ Instead of bowing her head, like her brothers and sister, Bloodshadow looked into Froststar's eyes. "I will."_

_ The remaining cats of GhostClan did not cheer, chanting the names of the five new warriors. A noise, starting as quiet as a purr, seemed to grow out of the seven other cats, crescendo-ing into a roar._

_ The sound filled Larkwing with terror. She wanted to cry out in fear, but instead she turned and began to run away. As she fled into the comforting blackness, she felt a pair of eyes on her, eyes that knew she was there. Ghost eyes. _

_With the ghost eyes came a whispered voice, "The rain will fill the blue sky above with swift birds on the wing. But beware the snake hidden in the sage and clover for death may yet come to the dawn and the wood, forever."_

xxx

Larkwing opened her eyes, heart sill pounding in her chest, the sound of GhostClan's roar echoing in her mind. Mossflower was sitting, looking into Moonpool, stars reflecting in her eyes. She didn't notice Larkwing.

"_O, Imber, quid faciam?"_ she whispered. "_Hocne certe vis?"_

Was this the language of DreamClan? Larkwing's ears pricked up as she listened to the almost musical sounds coming from Mossflower.

"_Quid faciam? Hoc mea culpa est. Omnio mea culpa."_

Larkwing lay still for some time, but Mossflower spoke no more. Finally, the other cats awoke from their dreams and stood. They all said their polite goodbyes then the cats dispersed, returning to their Clans.

Larkwing got up and walked over to Mossflower.

"_Eamus,_" Mossflower said. Larkwing was confused. She was still in the language of DreamClan.

"Um, Mossflower?" Larkwing asked. "What did you say?"

Mossflower stared at her for a few moments before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, Larkwing. I dreamed with Imber tonight. He finds it easiest if I speak in his tongue and I forgot."

"It's alright," Larkwing said. "But what did you say?"

"'Let's go,'" Mossflower said, smiling. Larkwing nodded and followed after her kin.

xxx

They arrived back in camp just as the sun was beginning to peak over the horizon. Lizardclaw was leading dawn patrol as they entered. With him were Pinepaw, Leopardheart and Emberpaw. They greeted Larkwing and Mossflower then went about their duties. As they withdrew to their den, the whispered words of the ghost eyes filled Larkwing's brain again.

"Mossflower, before you leave, can I tell you something?" Larkwing asked. Mossflower was hastily bundling up traveling herbs for herself, since she didn't get much sleep. Mossflower looked up.

"Of course, Larkwing," she said, sitting. "What is it?"

Larkwing sighed. "The dream I had…" she began and told Mossflower about how she saw the five apprentices from GhostClan become warriors and then heard the whispery voice.

When she repeated the words, Mossflower looked closely at her. "What was it again?"

"'The rain will fill the blue sky above with swift birds on the wing. But beware the snake hidden in the sage and the clover, for death may yet come to the dawn and the wood, forever.'" The two cats sat silently for several moments.

"I will ask Nubes what he thinks of it," Mossflower said. "If you have this dream again, tell me." Larkwing nodded. "Now, while I'm gone, you will be acting medicine cat. Are you ready?"

Larkwing nodded again. "Let's hope so." Mossflower smiled.

"Alright then. I'll go and meet up with the bellatores and Stonestar. I'll see you when we return." Larkwing nodded and stood to watch the large caravan head out of the camp.


	10. Chapter Nine: Farewells

**A/N: Just a warning, this chapter is probs one of my favorites, which means it might make some of you angry XD This was necessary for my plot to move forward and I've actually had it planned for some time. After this there might be one or two more chapters and then it's time for ****Life Dream****! Don't forget to look at my website either! =)**

**Thanks to my reviewers: Ginnystar and Inushuik! You guys make me smile!!**

**Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.**

**Chapter Nine: Farewells**

The ground underfoot began to change. Stonestar could tell that the bellatores were anxious to return to their home. He himself felt something deep in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't quite like a homecoming… and yet…

_"Saxum! Sphacos! Bellatores! Redivistis!"_

Stonestar felt a jolt in his stomach as Nox ran up with Carmen and her _filii_. The bellatores rushed past Stonestar and Mossflower to meet their _gens_. After greeting them, Nox walked up and greeted Mossflower. Finally, she walked up to him.

"_Saxum-Unguis,"_ she said, her golden eyes meeting his.

"It's Saxum-Sideris now," he said in his own language. "I am the leader of WindClan now."

"_Ubi est Imber? _She asked, her eyes scanning the bellatores.

Stonestar dipped his head. "_Mortuus est."_

A sound like a whimper escaped from her as she pitched forward, pressing her face into Stonestar's fur. She yowled and it sounded to Stonestar like her heart had shattered. There was no mentor-apprentice system in DreamClan, but as _vicarius_, Nox was close to Imber, just as an apprentice was to his or her mentor.

"I'm sorry," Stonestar whispered, licking her head. "_Nunc tu rex es_."

_"Non volo… non…" _ Nox said, "_Imber…"_

"Would have wanted you to be strong," Stonestar said, Imber's words from when he gave Stonestar one of his lives running through his head. She looked up at him, her golden eyes large.

"Stonestar," she whispered.

"Night of Stars," he whispered back. Something had changed. Something was different.

"We can't…" she said, her voice low.

"I don't care," Stonestar said, pressing close to her. "I love you, Nox. I haven't stopped thinking about you since we left. You've always been in my dreams…" he trailed off.

"_Saxum_," Nox said softly. She was silent for several moments. Finally, she spoke in a soft voice. "_Etiam to amo._"

xxx

"We honor him tonight!"

Mossflower watched as Nox addressed the Clan. She would make a good Rex. The cats of DreamClan were going to hold their own vigil for Imber tonight. She walked over to Nubes and sat by him.

"It is good to see you again, Sphacos," he said.

"_Et tu, Nubes,"_ she said, smiling.

"_Quid in tuā mente est?"_ He asked.

"_Non omittis multum,_" Mossflower said, looking at the light ginger tom. He let out a chuckle.

"From one _medice_ to another, it is easy to tell with those you have become close to."

"This is true," she said. "My apprentice, Alauda-Alae,had a prophecy last night, or at least we think it's a prophecy. It's been on my mind for a while."

"Sphacos, I know almost nothing of your Clans and the cats in them. Even if you do tell me this prophecy, I probably will not be able to help you with it." Mossflower nodded. Nubes's eyes glittered in the sunlight. "You also must remember, Sphacos, the _Gens-Sideris_ are new to me. I do not have as much experience as you or your old mentor, Ruber-Foliorum, or even your apprentice, Alauda-Alae. I have not yet received a prophecy while she has. I am just an _infans_ compared to you."

Mossflower sighed. "_Scio, Nubes. Scio._"

"_Scio te sciere._" He said and licked her ear in a friendly way. "_Veni_, let's go and have some fresh-kill. You must be hungry."

"I am," Mossflower admitted. Later, Nubes would remember an odd, sad look in her eyes. Together the walked over to the newly constructed fresh-kill pile. Just as they arrived, Arbor-Vitae walked up, carrying a lizard in his jaws. He placed it on the pile and nodded at Mossflower and Nubes.

Mossflower smiled at the bellator and took the lizard he had placed on the pile. She walked over near the Domus-Regis where Nubes joined her with a mouse.

"Trying the lizard?" Nubes asked. Mossflower smiled and nodded, bending her head to take a bite. But before she did, she looked up at Nubes.

_"Tu bonus amicus es,_" she said. Nubes smiled.

_"Et tu._"

With that, Mossflower bent her head and took a bite of the lizard, savoring the taste. It wasn't long before she had finished, leaving the small skeleton behind. As soon as the sunlight hit it, the skeleton turned to dust and blew away in the light breeze.

Mossflower and Nubes both looked at the space where the skeleton had been. Burnt into the ground was the image of a tree without any leafs. The minute her eyes locked on the tree, Mossflower collapsed, twitching uncontrollably. Foam formed in her mouth and her eyes rolled back into her head.

"_Minime!" _Nubes cried. _"Sphacos!_"

Cats began to crowd around as Nubes ran into his den, desperately trying to find the right herb to save his friend. He ran out with yarrow in his mouth. Stonestar was next to Mossflower, pain and horror in his eyes. Nubes shoved cats aside to reach Mossflower. He forced the yarrow into her mouth, but it was too late.

After several moments, her movements ceased, her eyes closed, and Mossflower stopped moving.

"No!" yowled Stonestar. "StarClan, no!" He buried his face into her fur, like a kit who is scared and finds comfort in his mother. But unlike the mother, Mossflower did not move to comfort Stonestar. She did not move again.

Nubes started at Mossflower's unmoving form, filled with shock.

"_Quid illud est?_"

Nubes looked at Scopulus-Mundi, one of Carmen's liberi. The grey kit was looking where the lizard skeleton had been. The tree that had been burned into the ground had bloomed and now the leafs formed a skull.

"_Nox!"_ Nubes called. The black she-cat ran over, her eyes filled with pain. Nubes motioned to the mark on the ground. When Nox looked up, her eyes were now filled with understanding and absolute rage.

She ran to the Rupes-Regis, bristling with anger. "Arbor-Vitae!" she shouted. The cats parted as Folium and Ventus dragged Arbor forward. The brown tom was hissing and spitting as the two toms threw him on the ground, holding him down.

"I regret nothing, Nox!" Arbor screamed. "It was her fault that my father died, that our Rex died! If she had never come, Imber wouldn't have died!"

His words echoed through the now silent camp. Nox jumped off the Rupes-Regis and came up to Arbor.

"You are no long in my Clan."

"Your Clan? You are not Rex!"

"_Fui vicarius! Iam sum rex!"_ Nox shouted. Arbor cringed with the force of her anger. She turned and once more jumped onto the Rupes-Regis. "From now on, you will be known as _Arbor-Mortui_. Leave."

Folium and Ventus let Arbor up. The brown, disgraced tom streaked out of the camp, leaving a wave of sadness and pain in his wake.

Nox jumped off the Rupes-Regis and walked over to Stonestar, who was still curled next to Mossflower's body. She looked at the Rex of the Gens-Venti and felt her heart breaking. Nox slowly lay down next to him, their pelts touching.

"How could this happen? Why?" Stonestar moaned, his face hidden. Nox licked his ear. He turned to look at her and Nox's heart now shattered. His eyes, which used to be as lively as spring grass, now were haunted and full of pain and disbelief. "She was my closest friend," he whispered.

"_Hīc sum,"_ Nox whispered, pressing her face into his fur. They stayed together as the other cats came over to pay their respects. They heard Nubes shakily saying the ceremonial words over Mossflower's body. They felt the stillness of her body.

They felt broken.

xxx

_ Stonestar sat in the lonely mist he had come to associate with his dreams of StarClan. This time, however, he did not call out or look around. He sat, as if made of stone._

_ A cat began to emerge from the mist. It was a fuzzy image, more so than ever before. Finally, the haze lifted and there she stood, more alive than Stonestar had ever seen her._

_ Mossflower._

_ Now Stonestar ran forward, trying to press his face into her fur. However, he passed through her form. Whirling around, he looked at her. She had a sad look in her eyes. _

_ "Dearest Stonestar," she said, a sad smile forming on her face. Her eyes and fur sparkled with starlight. "I'm sorry, but it was my time."_

_ "No!" he shouted. "You had just become medicine cat! We had defeated GhostClan!" Mossflower shook her head._

_ "I knew this was coming. I knew it was coming since the night when Larkwing received her true name. Imber came to me and told me what had to happen. It's the will of StarClan."_

_ "What am I going to tell Hawkpelt? What am I going to tell Larkwing? You've left her to drown! You've left me!"_

_ Stonestar could tell that his words stung, but he didn't care. Mossflower's smile faded. "Do you know what I would have given to help deliver Hawkpelt's kits? To still be with you? I would have done anything, Stonestar! Don't you dare think I didn't try to bargain with them!" Her eyes flashed. "But I gave my life. I will be there right by Larkwing's side during the kitting. I will always be in your dreams. Stonestar, I __will always be here__!"_

_ They sat in silence for several moments before Mossflower stepped forward and licked Stonestar's cheek. "You will have to return soon," she whispered, her eyes piercing his soul._

_ "I can't leave her, Mossflower," he whispered. "I can't…"_

_ "You must. Your destinies are no longer intertwined. Stonestar, you must return to your Clan and Nox must stay with hers."_

_ Stonestar looked at the ground. He knew he had to leave her, but he couldn't bear it._

_ "Stonestar, I know what Imber told you when you received your nine lives. I know. I know what you feel for her, but there is another world for you. The world of the Gens-Somnis is a world apart from the world of WindClan. I will be in both of your dreams. You will not lose her completely."_

_ Stonestar remained silent. _

_ "You must leave as soon as they bury my body. She will accompany you as far as the dog pack, but no further."_

_ Stonestar nodded and stood. As the mist began to grow thicker, obscuring Mossflower from his vision, he called out, "Never leave me!"_

_ "I won't, my Stonestar."_

xxx

Nox watched him sleep, his pained look driving thorns into her heart. Her Saxum-Sideris, her Stonestar. He twitched and called out, almost like in pain, "Never leave me!"

Nox licked his ear and whispered, "I won't, my Stonestar." She liked the way his name rolled off her tongue and wondered if her name sounded the same to him. _Night of Stars…_ she thought. She smiled to herself and looked down at Stonestar, who had quieted and was now sleeping peacefully. Once more rage built up in her. How could any cat kill Sphacos? _Mossflower,_ she reminded herself. _Her name was Mossflower…_ But unlike with Stonestar's name, Nox found that she preferred "Sphacos" to "Mossflower."

Looking down at Stonestar again, her heart calmed. No, she would never leave him. He was hers. And she was his. She was his for always and forever. She was his.

xxx

"_Nox, surge,"_ a gentle voice said, rousing Nox from her light slumber. Folium was standing there with the rest of her Gens. The morning was filled with mist and the sun lightly filtered through the haze. Dew had formed on her and Stonestar while they slept, but now he was standing off on his own, staring at the sky, as if something or someone had called for him.

"Stonestar," she mewed softly. He turned and walked over to her, his eyes broken, even more so than the night before.

"It is time," he whispered, as if he didn't trust his own voice. He kept his eyes downcast, not meeting Nox's.

Nox nodded and turned to the Gens-Somnis. "_Amici, hodie honoramus amicam nos, Sphacos-Florum. Mortuus est non fustra, nom nunc vivet in animis nobis. Non dedisemus!"_

Silence fell over the Gens as her words sunk in. "_Nomen 'Sphacos-Florum' sanctus ero in hac gentis, aeternaliter."_

The Gens sat in silence. They had all been shaken by Arbor's treachery. Now, they were trying to adjust once more to a way of life they thought was lost. They had become so accustomed to having the foreign _medice_ around and hearing her and the foreign _vicarius nunc rex_'s foreign tongue that hearing their own felt almost strange.

"_Non perficio. Vocare novum vicarium volo."_ Nox had given it much thought through the long night and had made her decision. "_Folium-Argenteus, tu es bellator multi virtutis et sapientiae. Erisne mea vicarius?" _

Folium looked at Nox and stood. "_Nox-Stellarum, meus rex, accipiem locum vicarii. Captabo servire Gens-Somnis toto corde animoque."_

Nox smiled and looked at the Gens. "_Ecce vicarius! Folium-Argenteus!"_ With the sound of their ceremonial words, the cats of DreamClan began to cheer, not chant Folium's name as the would in WindClan or ShadowClan, but by all shouting their own words of praise at the same time, overlapping each other in a cacophony of cheers.

Nox turned and looked at Stonestar. Again, he did not meet her eyes. For his sake, she switched from her native tongue. "And now, as is custom for our Gens, it is time for us _sepelire_ Sphacos-Florum. Folium, as vicarius it is your duty to perform this ceremony." She turned to Stonestar. "Do you want to go?" she asked. Stonestar shook his head.

"I have said my goodbyes. In our Clans, it is the elders that bury the dead. I will remain here," he said, formality taking over the usual tone of his voice. Nox nodded. "Also, after Folium and the others return, I must return to my Clan. They have to know… what transpired here and they need their leader."

Nox froze. He was leaving? So soon? Quickly gaining her composure she spoke again. "Know that you will always be considered one of our bellatores, Saxum. You will always have a home in Gens-Somni." Stonestar nodded. Nox looked at the Gens. "_Ite, omnes."_ She said, ending the impromptu meeting. As the cats began to disperse, she walked up to Stonestar. "_Veni,"_ she said. Unquestioningly, Stonestar followed her to the edge of the forest.

"I'm sorry, Nox," he said softly, looking into the forest.

"What is going on?" she asked, softly.

"We always knew I couldn't stay here. I have a duty: a duty to my Clan and to StarClan."

"What about to me?" Nox whispered, knowing she was fighting a losing battle.

Stonestar looked at the ground. "Of course to you, Nox. Always to you," he whispered.

"Then why do you have to go now?" Nox pleaded, her eyes filled with pain.

"It is the will of StarClan," Stonestar said bitterly. Nox looked at him. Now, for the first time, he met her eyes. And now Nox could see why he was trying to be so formal and detached. This was tearing and clawing his heart into shreds.

"Stonestar…" she said softly, pressing close to him.

"Nox, I would give anything to stay here with you," he said, holding her gaze. "I love you, Nox, more than I could ever love anyone. But when I became deputy, when I became a warrior, when I became an apprentice, when I became the leader of WindClan, I swore to follow the warrior code." He looked at the ground again. "And the warrior code says I must remain loyal to my Clan. Nox, what if we have to do battle one day? How could I-" he broke off, not able to say it. "And if… if there are kits…" He shook his head.

"Does your code not also say that the word of the leader is the warrior code?" Nox said softly, grasping at any thread she could.

Stonestar kept looking at the ground. "I made a promise, Nox. Would you anymore leave your Gens forever, never see your _amici_ again, just to be with one? I can't abandon my Clan."

"There has to be a way…" Nox whispered.

Stonestar looked at her. "Come to the Gatherings. Each full moon join us at the Island. By now the medicine cats will have told their Clans about you. If StarClan does not approve… then… mouse-dung I don't know!" Nox licked his ear, seeing how hard this was, seeing how much this hurt him.

They were silent for several moments. "Can I accompany you for part of the way?" she asked. Stonestar nodded.

"StarClan will allow that much. Nox, you have to understand. If you come to the Gatherings, I will simply be another leader to you. We cannot let any cat know. We can't be mates…" Nox nodded. She turned to see Folium returning with some of the bellatores. Stonestar saw them as well. "It is time." He walked over to the Gens, who had gathered once more. "_Nox-Stellarum, possum dicere a Rupes-Regis?"_

Nox nodded, the pain evident in her eyes. Stonestar leaped onto the Rupes-Regis and turned toward the Gens. "Cats of DreamClan!" he called, surprised that the ceremonial words flowed out of him as easily as they did. "I must thank you for your constant hospitality and friendship. You all have taught me many things. All of you will be welcome in WindClan, whenever you need. But it is with a heavy heart that I must tell you this." He felt like there were 1,000 adders in his stomach as he spoke. "From the moment I walk off of your territory, and as long as you are a Clan under StarClan, our Clans cannot be allies. You cannot trust us, or the other Clans. That is the way of the Clans in this forest and the warrior code." He could see the pain in many of the cats' eyes, but he met Nubes gaze. The _medice_ nodded ever so slightly, his eyes filled with understanding. "I must leave you now, but always know that the Clan of Stars, and Sphacos-Florum will always be with you."

The cats were silent as Stonestar jumped off of the Rupes-Regis. At this point, Accitus-Bubonis walked up to Stonestar, _infans_ staring at leader. "I will not forget you, Saxum," he said. Stonestar smiled and bent down.

"Accitus-Bubonis," he whispered. "Train hard. Be strong. You have a bright future ahead of you. Become the best _bellator_ you can be. Defend your Gens. And I entrust you with these duties: take care of Nox, and carry on the memory of Sphacos-Florum. Never let her be forgotten. Can you promise me that?" He looked at the _infans_, meeting his eyes.

"_Spondeo_," he whispered, his eyes alight. Stonestar turned.

"I will accompany Saxum to the border," Nox said. "Folium will be in charge. If we are to be a Clan, we must adopt some of their ways. Folium, organize a border patrol. We must be careful with the rogues and dog pack so close."

Folium nodded as Nox and Stonestar turned and walked out of camp.

"_Vale, Saxum-Sideris! Vale!"_ called Nubes from the group of cats. The rest of the Gens began to call their farewells to him. As soon as they were into the forest and away form the camp, their furs grew close and their tails entwined. Neither wanted to leave the other. Finally, they reached the faint border between the land of the Gens-Somni and the dog pack. They sat in the patch of sunlight that broke through the trees. The pressed close, not able to say any words. The pain each felt was unbearable.

"This is how it has to be," Stonestar finally whispered. Nox stayed silent. "Remember, after this moment, we can no longer… we can't… oh, StarClan. Nox, what are we going to do?"

Nox looked up and met his eyes. "We will endure. We will carry on. We will never forget each other. You will always be in my heart. I will always love you Stonestar."

"As will I," he said. "I will visit you in dreams. I will… I love you, Nox."

They sat in silence for several more moments. Finally, as if by some mutual agreement, they both stood. Nox met Stonestar's eyes.

"Goodbye, Stonestar," she said, almost whispering.

"_Vale, Nox-Stellarum_," he responded. Then, without looking back, for he knew if he did he would not be able to leave, Stonestar turned and stepped over the border.

At once it was like the connection between them shattered and a physical barrier formed between the two lands. Neither cat called out, even though they both felt the pain in their hearts. Neither cat crumpled to the ground, even though the pain was unbearable. Stonestar kept walking towards WindClan, while Nox turned and began to walk back to her Gens. They would forever be with each other, but forever apart. Forever longing, but forever longing in vain. Forever loving, but forever unable to love.


	11. Chapter Ten: Hope

**A/N: So this is it folks! The last chapter of Flower Fall! –sad face- Aw, but don't worry! The allegiances and first chapter of Life Dream will be posted soon! I would like to give another **_**huge**_** thank you to my ever faithful reviewers who have put up with me and my procrastination and for my small contingent of faithful readers. It is you guys who keep me going! A very special thanks goes out to my reviewers: GinnyStar and Inushuik!! You guys make me so happy! And a little credit is due: Slinkingmoon is not my character. He is actually Inushuik and I want to thank her again for letting me use him! Anyway, enough of me. Onto the last chapter of ****Flower Fall****!**

**Disclaimer: Even though this is the last chapter, I still don't' own Warriors.**

**Chapter Ten: Hope**

Stonestar could feel the ground under his paws; feel the sun on his pelt, and above everything, could feel the pain in his chest. Nox… she was gone forever. Gone. His steps faltered and he collapsed on the ground. He would give all nine of his lives to rid himself of this pain. His heart was torn and shredded, like a cat killed in battle. As he lay there, engulfed in the scent of GhostClan, on the foggy ground, something urged him back to his feet, filling him with a kind of warmth. He caught a whiff of Mossflower's scent which was quickly swallowed by GhostClan's scent once more.

_Do not give up, Stonestar,_ a voice whispered in his head. Stonestar kept walking, thankfully not meeting any GhostClan patrols. He almost thanked StarClan when he stepped onto RiverClan territory. He felt so alone, even more alone then when he first left to find Mossflower. Then he knew he had a family to return to, he knew Mossflower was alive. Now he had no love and no Mossflower with him. But at least here was his family. He kept walking and walking until finally, the ground changed from wet marshes to soft grass, revealing the large plains of his home. Stonestar stopped at the top of a hill, watching the wind toy with the grass. Stonestar walked down the slope, feeling like everything was a dream and soon Nox and Mossflower would emerge from the tall grass and tell him everything would be okay. But they wouldn't.

Finally, the camp came into view. "Stonestar!" He watched as Mudfoot ran forward, excited to see his leader. "You're back!" Mudfoot smiled, but then caught sight of the look in Stonestar's eyes. "Where is Mossflower?"

Stonestar felt himself remembering Nox when he had told her about Imber and closed his eyes. He had told too many cats about death.

"She's gone, Mudfoot," he whispered. "Come, I have to tell the Clan." He walked into the camp, feeling like a ghost. He jumped onto the High Rock and called out, "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under High Rock for a Clan meeting!" he called.

He watched as the cats of his Clan: his family gathered, there eyes first filled with joy at seeing him again, then confused when they didn't see Mossflower. Stonestar couldn't bear to look at Hawkpelt or Foxclaw or any of her kin. Instead, his eyes found Scarheart, his faithful deputy, whose amber eyes reminded him so much of Nox.

"As you all know, Mossflower and I left two nights ago to return with the bellatores of DreamClan to their territory. While there, tragedy called our name." He stopped, feeling his heart rise into his throat. He had to say this. "Mossflower was murdered by the son of Imber-Aeris, Arbor-Mortui, formerly Arbor-Vitae. He felt that she was responsible for his father's death and exacted his revenge. She was buried in DreamClan territory, but we will hold vigil for her tonight." He looked at the cats of the Clan. They looked shattered, broken, disbelief filling their eyes. Stonestar looked at Larkwing. "Larkwing, you are now medicine cat of WindClan," he said, his voice filled with pain, which part of him was thankful for. He didn't want the cats to know that part of his was also grieving for Nox.

"I understand, Stonestar," Larkwing said, her voice soft. Automatically, the cats formed a circle, as if the body of Mossflower was in the middle of the camp. Slowly, Hawkpelt walked forward, lying on the ground, looking very pregnant. Her kitting was close. Foxclaw came up next to her, pressing close to his sister. They pain they felt stabbed their hearts like 1,000 thorns, ripping them to pieces. Larkwing and Brightshadow soon joined them, along with many of the Clan. Stonestar looked at them, his heart about to break and shatter. Slowly he turned and walked back into his den, collapsing in the pile of moss. Moss. Night was falling soon. Night.

_Stonestar…_

_ Stonestar you cannot give up._

_ Noli dedere, Saxum. Mihi._

_ Stonestar, please. _

The voices swirled in his head as he drifted off into a pained sleep.

xxx

The morning came dark and cold, clouds covering the sky, a chilly wind announcing the beginning of leaf-fall. The leafs on the trees were just beginning to change color, so brilliant reds and golds were mixing with vibrant greens. It was this morning that life would begin to change again for Stonestar.

He was awoken on this cold morning by Mudfoot's almost yowl, "The kits! They're coming!"

Stonestar was immediately awake and dashed out of the den. "Mossflower!" he almost called before catching himself. He saw Larkwing running from the medicine cat den, looking absolutely terrified. Stonestar leaped off of the High Rock and landed lightly on his feet, making his way over to the nursery. "Larkwing," he said. She poked her head out of the nursery.

"What?" she asked, her eyes wide.

"It will be alright," he said, making sure his voice was calm. He knew Mossflower would be there, but he couldn't let Larkwing know that, otherwise she'd never have faith in her abilities. Larkwing just nodded and retreated back into the nursery.

xxx

_She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. StarClan knew Hawkpelt wouldn't. Her calico paws, glittering with starlight lightly touched the ground next to her former apprentice. Larkwing's tail was twitching and her eyes gave away her fear even though she was telling Hawkpelt, "It'll be alright, it'll be fine."_

_ Mossflower smiled. "Give her some borage. No poppy seeds and tell her to relax," she whispered into Larkwing's ear. _

_ It was like the idea came from Larkwing and not an outside source. "Eat these, Hawkpelt and relax. I can't give you any poppy seeds; it might hurt the kits."_

_ "Have her breathe deeply."_

_ "Now breathe deep." _

_ "Tell her to push."_

_ "And push."_

_ The list of instructions went on and on until, finally, three kits lay nestled in Hawkpelt's fur, nursing greedily. _

_ "Two she-cats and a tom," Larkwing said, smiling. "Do you want me to get Mudfoot?"_

_ Hawkpelt's eyes glittered with the love that only a new mother could have as she nodded. Mossflower smiled and with a breath of air vanished from the nursery._

xxx

Hawkpelt looked up, smelling a familiar scent. "Mossflower?" she whispered, but at that moment, Mudfoot walked into the nursery, gazing at his kits.

"Oh, Hawkpelt," he breathed, staring at them. "They're beautiful!" Hawkpelt smiled, love filling her heart.

"Two she-cats and a little tom," she said, smiling. Mudfoot smiled as well, meeting her eyes, then pressing his face against hers.

"I love you, Hawkpelt," he whispered.

"I love you too," she purred. The kits nestled deeper into Hawkpelt's belly fur. The tom was black and white with long legs, his fur sticking out in all directions. The smaller of the she-cats was a light ginger color, while the larger was calico.

"You can name one of the she-cats and the tom," Mudfoot whispered.

"Are you sure?" Hawkpelt asked. He nodded. Smiling, Hawkpelt looked at the kits. "The tom will be Tallkit," she said. "And the calico will be Dawnkit, both named after great leaders of WindClan." Mudfoot smiled and nodded. He licked her cheek.

"The other she cat will be Flowerkit, name after the greatest medicine cat WindClan has ever known," Mudfoot said. Hawkpelt looked up at him, her eyes wide then she nodded.

"Flowerkit, Dawnkit and Tallkit," she said. "Our kits."

xxx

The full moon was just rising over the hill as the WindClan cats approached the island, Stonestar in the lead and Scarheart close behind. Behind her were Leopardheart, Lizardclaw, Littlefoot, Petalnose and Patchfur, Larkwing, Wildpaw and Pinepaw. Brightshadow and Spottedflower had even made the journey this night. There were many things to tell the Clans.

When they arrived, RiverClan was already present and shortly after ShadowClan. ThunderClan arrived then and soon the island was filled with the mews of the cats, all socializing. Stonestar didn't permit himself to look around just yet, his eyes trained on the fallen tree. One cat was on his mind. One beautiful cat. Finally, several forms began to cross the tree. Stonestar's eyes lit up like a fire as Nox came into view, flanked by Folium, Procella, Nubes, Ventus and Sol.

"What is this?" Oakstar yowled.

Stonestar leaped up onto the large stump. "Cats of the Clans!" he called. "I'm sure your medicine cats have told you of Mossflower and my journey. I present to you the next Clan of the forest: DreamClan!"

The cats stared, almost in awe, as Nox leaped up between Yewstar and Ravenstar. She turned to address the crowd of cats.

"I am Nox-Stellarum, Night of Stars!" she called. "I am the leader of DreamClan. My deputy is Folium-Argenteus, Leaf of Silver. My medicine cat is Nubes-Aureus, Cloud of Gold. I have received my nine lives from StarClan!"

The cats gasped. Would StarClan really do this?

"Where is Adderstar to solidify your tale?" Oakstar demanded.

"He is dead," Stonestar said. "Which Poppyfur would have told you. Redleaf is also dead and I bring even graver news. Mossflower has also gone to join StarClan."

"What?" Reedpelt exclaimed. "How?"

Stonestar briefly met Nox's eyes, begging her not to say anything.

"She was killed by a rogue when she and I were returning home after escorting DreamClan back to their territory," he said.

"Do not change the subject," Yewstar snapped. "StarClan would not allow this!"

"If they did not, why is the moon still shining?" Ravenstar said calmly from beside Nox. "These cats helped fight off GhostClan when they invaded WindClan. Do you know what would have happened if Froststar had won? The whole forest would soon be his!"

Silence fell over the cats. "We do not want another Tigerstar," Oakstar finally agrees. Stonestar felt his heart lighten.

"It is my request as leader of DreamClan," Nox said into the stillness, "to come to gatherings on the night of the full moon and have Nubes join the medicine cats on the night of the half-moon."

Silence fell once more. The sky stayed clear.

"We will consult with our medicine cats and our Clans and present our decisions at the next gathering." Stonestar looked at Ravenstar, glad someone else had made that decision. "Now, unless there is any important news…?"

"WindClan had three new kits!" Stonestar said. "Hawkpelt and Mudfoot are the proud parents of Tallkit, Dawnkit and Flowerkit! We are recovering well from GhostClan's attack."

None of the other Clans had anything of importance to say and so the cats began to disperse. Stonestar med Nox's eyes and nodded.

"I have to speak with you," she said softly.

He barely shook his head. "Not here. We can't."

"Please, just for a moment."

"I can't, Nox. Not now." He stood and turned, Scarheart's call for him reaching his ears. "Until the next full moon, Nox-Stellarum," he said.

_"Saxum-Sideris… sis…"_ she whispered, desperation filling her voice.

Stonestar turned back for a moment. "I'm sorry, Nox," he whispered and once more she could see the pain in his eyes. He jumped down and joined his Clan. "Larkwing!" he called.

The young medicine cat, who was talking with Nubes, said her goodbyes and started walking over to her Clan. She passed by Nox, who turned to whisper in Larkwing's ear. Larkwing looked up at Nox and whispered something to her. Nox nodded and walked off. Larkwing then joined the WindClan cats.

"I have to talk to you when we return," she said, looking at Stonestar. He nodded.

"Alright." He then turned and began the long trek home.

xxx

The sun was just beginning to rise as the WindClan cats returned to their camp. The warriors and apprentices quickly went to their dens, hoping to get some sleep before the day went forward too much. Stonestar looked at them and sighed.  
"Stonestar."

He turned and met Larkwing's eyes. He nodded and walked to his den. She followed after him and when they arrived, he sat in the middle of his den. "What is it?" he asked.

"Nox-Stellarum stopped me when I was leaving," she said.

"I saw," Stonestar said. "What did she say?"

"She said to tell you this. I couldn't understand it, but she said it was a message for you. She told me '_Foetus sum.'_"

Stonestar sat in utter shock. It couldn't be. No.

"No," he whispered.

"What is it?" she asked. "Stonestar, even though I am the same age as Wildpaw and Emberpaw and the rest of them, I am still your medicine cat. You can tell me."

Stonestar stared at her. He had forgotten how young she was. But even now, most of the apprentices were growing close to their warrior ceremony. But she was right.

"Larkwing, what I am about to say will never leave from between us, is that understood?"

Larkwing nodded. Stonestar took a breath. "Nox is expecting kits. My kits."

Silence filled the den. "But… the warrior code," Larkwing said.

"That is exactly why I told no one. If StarClan disapproves, I will take their punishments, but fact is fact. I will have kin in the _Gens-Somni_."

"Is that why you invited them to the gathering?" she asked. Stonestar shook his head.

"I had no idea. I simply wanted to see her again… her and her Clan. I feel torn, Larkwing. The cats of DreamClan have become like my own Clan."

"Stonestar," Larkwing said. "Are you loyal?"

"Loyal?" Stonestar asked.

"To your Clan. Does your vow you took when you received your nine lives still hold true? The vow you made as deputy? As a warrior? As an apprentice? Does it hold true?"

"If it comes to a battle… right now I do not know what I would do. But that was one reason I invited DreamClan to the gatherings: so I could treat them like every other Clan. I am faithful to WindClan and the cats in it."

"Stonestar, I don't want to sound like I doubt you, but I will be watching you."

"Thank you, Larkwing."

"And your secret is safe with me."

xxx

"I, Stonestar, leader of WindClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Wildpaw, Emberpaw, Lynxpaw, Pinepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior name, Wildpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Wildheart. StarClan honors your perseverance and loyalty. Emberpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Emberfang. StarClan honors your strength and courage. Lynxpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lynxclaw. StarClan honors your compassion and valor. Pinepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Pineshadow. StarClan honors your loyalty and faith. We welcome all of you as full warriors of WindClan."

Stonestar jumped lightly down and rested his muzzle on each new warriors' head. Each licked his shoulder in return. He looked up at his Clan, who began to chant the names of the new warriors. He looked over and saw Flowerkit staring at the medicine cat den, sitting close to Larkwing.

He saw Dawnkit jumping on Tallkit, wrestling with him.

He saw Silverheart and Lizardclaw with their tales entwined.

He saw flowers fall from the newly bloomed trees.

He saw his Clan.

He saw hope.

xxx

"_Tibi nomen erit Imber-Saxi. Augesce esse validus et fidelis."_

The small grey tom nestled even deeper into the black fur.

"_Et tibi nomen erit Nix-Albae. Augesce esse lenis et compatiens."_

The small white she-cat drew close to her _frater et mater_, taking comfort in their presence.

"_Saxum… volo videre te hoc. Volo videre noster infants…"_

Nox-Stellarum looked at her kits and felt her heart breaking once more.

"_Alauda-Alae, sis narravit eum… sis…"_

But despite all the pain and heartache she felt, Nox, deep down, still felt a pinpoint of hope.

**A/N: So that's it! Woo!! I know one thing I might be working on in addition to ****Life Dream**** is a side story about the beginnings and background stories of some of the characters (like that whole Stonestar-Froststar brother thing? Look out for that!) who I didn't get to embellish in this installation of ****Call of the Sky****. Oh, and hope I find my notebook soon because that has my notes for Life Dream in it! Ack! Anyway, thanks again for reading! Be on the lookout for ****Life Dream**** and ****Call of the Sky: The Untold Tales****! **

**This is Neko, signing out!**


End file.
